I'm Lily Sparrow Savvy?
by captain.J.sparrow
Summary: When Jack and his daughter Lily visit Will and Elizabeth in Port Royal, Lily and her new found friend Oliver are kidnapped by strange figures, Will Jack, Elizabeth and Will find them?
1. I'm Lily Sparrow

**Chapter 1**

As I stood at the rail of my father's ship, I looked out towards the horizon and saw land.

"Land ho!" I called to anyone who was listening. Before I knew it, the whole crew was on deck, making sure the Black Pearl went into the docks successfully.

"You'd best go and get ready luv, we're in Port Royal and we'll be staying for a few days" said my father, he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Port Royal? You mean we're going to see Will and Elizabeth?" I asked.

"Yeah" said father with his gold-toothed trademark grin. He wore a red bandanna on top of his head and on top of that, was a tri-corn hat, which he loved; he was rarely seen without it. He went to see if the crew were doing what they were supposed to be doing.

I had heard the story many times of how Jack Sparrow, Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann had met, how they had defeated Jack's mutinous first mate, Barbossa and how the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow had regained his position as Captain of the Black Pearl. I, of course, was his daughter.

My mother was just a wench from Tortuga that Dad had a one night stand with, she gave me to my father when she realised I was getting in the way of her work. Lily Sparrow is my name, Co-Captain of the Black Pearl and daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow, I'm one of the best pirates around and for all of which, I am very proud of.

I stepped into my cabin and took off my hat and blue bandanna. I opened the closet door, which was situated in the corner of my cabin. I shuffled the endless amount of white shirts, corsets and black pants, until I came to my selection of dresses. I chose a simple blue dress, it was nothing fancy but it flattered my figure just the same. It had gold flowers stitched all the way down the dress. I chose some of my blue shoes to go with it.

This was a perk of being a pirate, if you wanted something you could have it, most of the dresses I have were not bought at the same price they were for sale for and the shoes were rarely paid for. I could have anything I desired and more.

I walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer where I keep my jewellery. I took out a necklace with a blue diamond in the middle of little silver diamonds. It was my favourite necklace and my father had given it to me on my sixteenth birthday.

I took off my corset, which I wore on top of my shirt, instead of under it, I thought it looked great, it was different and it was my kind of trademark, everyone knew who I was when they saw me, just by looking at the corset out of the shirt. I took off my corset, shirt, boots and pants and put on my dress and shoes. Then I put on my necklace, pinched my cheeks for colour and went to find my father.

I found him stood on the docks of Port Royal, so I went down the gangplank and we began to walk into town. Father began to give the 'Commodore Norrington' speech, like he always did when we stopped at Port Royal.

"If you see him I want you to hide, or you'll be hung, don't worry about me or any of the crew, if any of us are arrested, go back to the Pearl and wait until the opportune moment to show yourself and get us out of jail. Make sure you're fully aware of your surroundings at all times" he said, cautiously looking around as we passed the fort.

"yes I know, you tell me this every time we come here, has that bloody Commodore Norrington ever seen me before?" I asked him, I knew he hadn't so I was going to win this argument. Oh yes, The Sparrow stubbornness had definitely been passed down to me. I waited for Dad's answer.

"No, I don't think he has" replied Dad, I could tell by the look on his face that he was thinking about it.

"Well there you go then, he hasn't seen me, therefore he doesn't know me, giving him no reason to arrest me" I said. I smirked as I saw the look on father's face when he realised I had won.

"Fine" he said throwing his hands up in the air in defeat.

We walked to the Governor's mansion in silence after that.

The mansion was just the same as ever. The usual lookout for the Turner's, James, was still there, the same stony path up to the doors, the same big brown doors, the same everything.

"Good evening James" I said as we passed the lookout. He gave me a wink and smiled at me as he usually did. Usually everyone ignored James, but I always made sure I greeted him, we had a sort of friendship.

As dad knocked on the door, a man opened it on the other side, I recognised him immediately.

"Jack, Lily, come on in" he said, opening the door wider for us to enter.

"Will!" I greeted, giving him a big hug. "It's been too long"

"It's been six months Lily" he replied, laughing. Before I could answer a woman entered the hall. She had beautiful honey coloured hair and big brown eyes, just like her husbands.

"Lily!" she cried as she ran towards me holding out her arms. I ran towards her as well, running into her open arms and hugging her.

"Elizabeth!" I exclaimed. Elizabeth and I had a special bond, for as long as I can remember, we have told each other everything, we knew what each other were thinking and we were each others best friends from day one. Father told me she used to baby sit me when I was a little, if he had to go off somewhere with Will he would leave me with Elizabeth and she used to tell me everything even then, knowing I wouldn't and couldn't tell a soul.

Once we were seated in the parlour we began talking.

"So what have you two been up to?" asked Will, he was always keen to here about our pirating and I wondered why he and Elizabeth didn't just be part of the crew on the Pearl.

"Just the usual, sinking ships, sacking ports, you know how it is" replied Dad.

"oh and we just finished getting treasure from an island that we came across, we don't know its name, dad thinks its just an extra bit of land in the sea" I said. I was so excited about getting that treasure, it was mainly jewellery, so I had my fair share of it, and the crew even took some for their families back home.

"Oh how exciting!" said Elizabeth as once again I had the feeling she was reading my mind. "Have you met anyone special yet Lily? A nice young man perhaps?" said Elizabeth. Every time I saw her she would ask me that question, I found it to be extremely uncomfortable when she asked me in front of Dad and Will. Before I could answer, Dad began to talk.

"No! No she hasn't, why? She's too young for all of that" he said, usually Dad treated me as he would the crew, but on this topic he showed his 'father' side. He looked at me as if to if I had found a suitor, without his approval.

"No I haven't found anyone yet, and dad for the last time, I am _not_ too young I am _seventeen_ for Christ's sake" I said, looking at Elizabeth for help.

"No she's not too young Jack" she said simply.

"Women" said Dad as he looked at Will, who nodded in agreement.

"Ok" said Elizabeth, ignoring Jack. "Shall I show you to your room Lily?"

"No thank you Aunt Lizzy, I think I know the way by now" I said with a chuckle

I practically had my own room in this house. It was untouched when I was absent and I always slept in this room when we stayed here. I had even moved the furniture around to my liking.

I put one of the nightgowns that had been bought by Elizabeth for our stays here and I was about to get in bed when Elizabeth walked into the room. She sat on the edge of the bed and I sat next to her. She tucked a strand of hair behind my ears and ran her finger down my cheek.

"Lily, your father only loves you" she said. "He wants to protect you from being hurt by the wrong men"

"I know that Lizzy, it's just a wish he didn't see me as a _little_ girl anymore, I just want him to see me as _his_ daughter, a Sparrow, someone that can look after themselves" I replied.

"I understand, my father was the same, he wanted the best for me, many a time I rebelled against what he was saying and I took comfort in Will. He was always there for me and I loved him from the moment I met him" said Elizabeth, I knew she was telling the truth, so I took comfort in her words, knowing that it isn't just me that had a 'protective' father. Elizabeth was like the mother I never had and a best friend all in one, I knew she understood me.

I watched as she kissed the top of my head and bade me goodnight, before walking out of the room.

I pulled back the blankets on the bed and climbed in, wriggling down into the blankets and burying my head in the pillow. I knew this would be the comfiest night's sleep I had had in a long time.


	2. Oliver Watson

**Chapter 2**

The next morning I woke up, got back into my dress and went downstairs into the kitchen for some breakfast.

Ellen, the cook, soon had my breakfast on the table and I ate while wondering what to do today. First I needed to go and put my 'normal clothes' on, so that would mean a visit to the Pearl, then I'll have to see what comes my way after that. Dad will be hear all day, probably talking to Elizabeth or what ever and Will should be busy at work. I put my plate in the sink and went to find Dad or either one of Elizabeth and Will.

I went into the parlour first, finding all three of the people I wanted.

"I'm going to go back to the Pearl, I have to get out of this dress" I said, more to Dad.

"Right, make sure the crew are ok and stay away from the fort and Norrington, I don't want to hear that you've been arrested and are due to hang in the morning" said Dad and he turned to face me.

"Yes I know ok" I made my way to the door.

"do you want me to come with you?" asked Elizabeth.

"No, I'll be fine, I'll catch up with you later Lizzy" I said as Elizabeth smiled back at me.

"Will, I might even drop by at the smithy if I'm passing; you are working today aren't you?" I said to Will.

"Yeah course I am, got to earn a living some way or another" he said, flashing a grin at Elizabeth.

"Will I told you, you don't need to work, my father left us with enough money to get by with and you've earned enough over the years by selling your swords, you don't even have to work now" said Elizabeth.

"Yes but I love working in the smithy, it's just what I do" said Will. "I'll be in the smithy all day if you decide to come by Lily" he added.

I walked out of the front door and down the stone path; I greeted James as I walked by and made my way to the docks.

Port Royal was unusually busy today. I walked through the streets and through the market place, listening to the traders shouting what they were selling; I wonder if they had sore throats by the end of the day.

I walked past the fort and looked up at it. I saw the marines walking back and forth along the wall. I stopped when I heard Dad's name. I looked towards the sound of the voices speaking and saw two of the red coats sitting on the steps talking. I listened carefully to what they were saying.

"Remember that time when Jack Sparrow came to commandeer one of the ships?" said one of them

"oh yeah, and he told us about the Black Pearl, I still can't believe it's a real ship, I thought it was just a myth" replied the other.

"I told you I'd seen it, a ship with black sails, crewed by the damned and all that, of course, it won't be now that Sparrow has his ship back, the commodore weren't too pleased about that"

"no he wasn't, he was in a mood for weeks after that fiasco with Elizabeth Turner"

"oh yeah, she was Elizabeth Swann then wasn't she?"

"yeah, I hear Norrington still fancies her, wants her back but she married that blacksmith"

I suddenly saw a man in a blue coat and he looked very proper. It was Commodore Norrington. I started to run so that the commodore wouldn't recognise me and arrest me, I do look very much like my father. I'll have to tell Elizabeth about Norrington and the rumors spreading about the commodore, I wonder if she already knows.

I only stopped running when I got to the Pearl, I couldn't risk being caught, Dad would go spare.

I ran up the Pearl's gangplank and stopped at the top, gasping for air. Marty and Gibbs came running up to me when they saw me doubled up trying to catch my breath.

"Lily?" asked Marty, putting his hand on my shoulder, he could only just reach.

"What's up lass?" asked Mr. Gibbs, he looked worried.

"Nothing, I just saw Norrington that's all, you know how Dad makes a fuss about not being caught, so I ran"

"oh" replied Gibbs and he went back to doing whatever he was doing.

"You sure you're ok?" said Marty as he turned around to follow Gibbs.

"Yes I'm fine Marty, just go" I said, I swear everyone on this ship is too damn protective over me.

Once I got my breath back, I went into my cabin and took off my shoes and dress. Then I walked over to my closet and pulled out one of my white shirts, with frills along the neckline and a red corset. Then out came the pants and my black boots. I also put my bandanna on. I decided to leave the hat in the closet for now and put on the clothes I had gotten out. Then I took off the necklace I had on and put them in the drawers.

I took a look at myself in the mirror and saw Lily Sparrow, the pirate. I now wasn't dressed as some upper class wench, which I hated to be dressed up as. God knows why Elizabeth puts up with it; she told me herself she hates it all. I don't care that I might be given a few dirty looks on the way round Port Royal, I am proud of who I am and wont be put off by some silly, posh, snooty people. Dad got to go into town dressed as a pirate, like he was, so why shouldn't I?

After saying bye to the crew, I once again walked down the gangplank and made my way through town. I was nearly in sight of Elizabeth's house when I was stopped by a long blue coat and a pompous white wig.

"Name?" asked Commodore Norrington. He looked at my clothes and I knew he thought I was a pirate. I just hoped that he wouldn't recognise my well known corset.

I had to think fast. A name… any name… "Lucille Hazelworth" I answered, hoping I was convincing enough. Lucille Hazelworth was my mother's name, from what Dad had told me. I wondered why it was the one I chose.

"I haven't seen you around before? What is your business here?" asked Norrington.

"She's with me" came a voice from behind me. I turned to see who it was. I saw a man walking up to us; he put his hand on my shoulder. I desperately wanted to punch him for touching me. "I was looking for you, where did you go?" he asked me, I realised what he was doing.

"Oh I just went for a wander" I replied, putting on a false smile.

"What is your business here, Mr Hazelworth?" asked Norrington, shifting his gaze from me to my 'husband'

"we came for supplies and to visit friends" replied the man. "Are we done here commodore because we really must be going"

"very well, on your way" said Norrington before he turned around and went to speak with the two marines who I saw earlier. I turned around to face the man.

"I think I owe you a thank you Mr…"

"Watson, Oliver Watson, and it was my pleasure, the commodore is not an easy man to fool" said the man, whose name had turned out to be Oliver Watson. He was taller than me by a few inches and had deep dark brown eyes and equally dark hair, which was just shorter than Will's. He wore a loose shirt and a waistcoat over it; he also wore black trousers and some boots that came up his knees. He wore a red sash around his waist. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was a pirate, but he lived in Port Royal so he couldn't be. I finally stopped my staring and answered Mr. Watson.

"I'm… I'm…" damn did he have to be _so_ good looking?

"I think I caught your name before… Lucille Hazelworth?" he said, finishing of my excuse for a sentence.

"Oh, no that's not my real name, I just didn't want the commodore to know who I really am" I said stupidly, why did I say that, now he'll want to know who I am, Dad will kill me.

"And who are you really?" said Mr. Watson, he looked rather surprised.

"I'm… umm, I'm Lily, that's all I can say Mr. Watson and I really must be going, I might see you around sometime" I tried to walk off but this man had me transfixed, why did have to look at me that way!

"Call me Oliver, please, I don't like to be so formal" said 'Oliver'

"Fine ok Oliver, bye" I replied, damn it! I didn't have to go anywhere, why did I say that? I didn't want to go, but maybe going home would be best in a situation like this. Yes I'll go and tell Elizabeth. Good plan Lily.

I turned around and was stopped by Oliver, who grabbed hold of my wrist.

"Well if you must be going, can I have the pleasure of walking you to your destination?" he asked me, his eyes were gleaming and I just couldn't resist him, he was so kind to me and I'd only just met him. Well he doesn't have a wedding ring on so what the hell!

"Sure" I replied and we set off walking back to the mansion. Once he figured where I was heading he stopped in awe.

"You live there?" he asked me.

"Yes, well, only for a few days, I am friends with Elizabeth and Will Turner" by this point Oliver's mouth had dropped open.

"So… you must have heard of Jack Sparrow?" he asked, looking into my eyes as if to find an answer. I rubbed my forehead 'more than you know' I thought to myself as I tried to figure out what to tell him.

"Yes, I've heard of him, in that household its hard not to have heard about him" I said, well, it was the truth at least, _especially_ when said Jack Sparrow happened to be in that house at the very moment, and my father.

"Wow" was all he said. He mustn't be an enemy of father's; I could see that in his eyes, he was one of his many fans.

"Would you like to come in? I'm sure Elizabeth would love to meet you…" I said, I couldn't help myself, he's just too nice to let go quickly. "One more thing…" I said, I needed to know if he really was a pirate, Dad might know him.

"What's that?" he asked me before I could finish my sentence.

"are you a sailor?" a asked

"Yes" he replied. I figured as much by how he was dressed.

"Are you a pirate?"

"Yes" he replied, "I came from a wealthy family living in England. My father was a sailor and a captain of his own ship. He took me on as a cabin boy when my mother died, some of his crew were pirates but he didn't know at the time, soon the pirates committed a mutiny against my father and I was the only one to survive after they killed the rest of the crew. I jumped ship while the pirates stole it. I was picked up by a passing pirate ship and joined the crew, I've been a pirate ever since, a few months later I heard that my father had died and his ship had been sunk" he explained.

"Oh" I merely replied. Oliver certainly had had an eventful life.

We walked up to the house when we found we had nothing more to say. James looked at me as if to warn me about what my father would do to Oliver if he found him so much as looking at me the wrong way, but I ignored him, I just wanted to talk to Elizabeth with Oliver and avoid my father at all costs.

Once inside I looked around for Elizabeth, getting a few strange looks from the maids and other staff. I eventually found Elizabeth in the dining room speaking with Samuel, the house cook. I waited until Samuel had gone before I went to Elizabeth with Oliver. Thankfully father was no where to be seen.


	3. Meeting My Father

**Chapter 3**

"Elizabeth" I said, grabbing Oliver by the wrist and pulling him forward.

"Lily?" asked Elizabeth, her brows furrowed when she saw Oliver.

"Elizabeth, this is Oliver Watson, he kind of saved me from Norrington" I explained.

"Oh" said Elizabeth, "nice to meet you, what were you doing with Commodore Norrington?" she asked, turning to face me, she knew as well as I, that I was not to talk or be seen by Norrington.

"I was on my home" I began, "and Norrington stopped me, I believe it's because I'm in pirate clothing, and Oliver stepped in and helped me, he posed as my husband" I replied. Elizabeth stared at Oliver, as if studying him.

"it was nothing, really, she looks like a pirate, which is what she is meant to be looking like, I assume, and I'm sure you know what Norrington's attitude is like toward pirates, so I helped her out" said Oliver.

"Yes, Norrington isn't very courteous when it comes to pirates" replied Elizabeth, she'd know, after once being engaged to Norrington.

The three of us talked for hours after that. I thought it was all going pretty well, when I suddenly remembered that Oliver would have to go before Dad came home, to avoid being questioned. I opened my mouth to speak to Oliver when at that precise moment, Father decided to walk in.

I watched Dad's eyes move from me, to Elizabeth, to Oliver. His brows furrowed.

"Who's he?" he asked, I watched Oliver's eyes widen as he realised that Captain Jack Sparrow, was in the same room and acknowledging him.

"Father" I said, I stood up, preparing myself for the Commodore Norrington lecture I was about to get. "This is Oliver Watson; he got me out of a tight spot with Norrington.

"And just _what_ precisely, were you doing with _Norrington_?" he asked me, he looked at me as if I'd stolen his rum.

"Well, I was dressed as I am now, walking through town and Norrington spotted me, he wanted to know who I was, I gave him my mother's name and then he wanted to know my business in Port Royal. That's when Oliver stepped in, he said we were picking up supplies for our ship and visiting a friend" I conveniently left out the 'husband' part, as I suspected that Oliver would like to keep his head.

"Oh" replied Dad; he turned to Oliver, holding out his hand.

"Well then it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Watson"

Oliver shook his head and replied with; "oh no the pleasure is all mine, I assure you" they shook hands and Father pulled Oliver closer, pulling up his sleeve and turning his wrist around, I knew what he was looking for. A pirate brand.

"Umm…Captain Sparrow?" said Oliver, looking at father with topmost confusion.

"YES!" cried Dad, unexpectedly. he dropped Oliver's arm "Someone finally got it right! The first time too!" he turned around to face me and leaned into me. "Is he a eunuch?" he whispered, he mimed scissors with his hands. I guess Oliver had seemed a little too keen on my Dad.

"No, he's not" I replied, after all, he had been flirting with me since I met him. I hoped I was right.

"I like him" stated Dad.

"So, how exactly, did you 'rescue' my daughter from that bloody giant ice cream?" he asked Oliver.

"well, I saw her and Norrington talking, Lily was in pirate attire and I decided to listen in, I heard Norrington questioning her and she looked like she needed help, so I went up to them and…" began Oliver.

I held my breath. He was going to tell Father about the 'husband thing' Elizabeth coughed, a little over the top, she was warning him.

"…and I pretended to be Lily's husband, Norrington believed it and here we are now" finished Oliver.

Damn it.

He's in trouble now.

"I did try to warn him" said Elizabeth to me as i gave a her 'look'

"by _coughing_!" I exclaimed

"You pretended to be WHAT!" shouted Dad, his fists were clenched and he was looking ready to punch poor Oliver.

"Stop it Jack, he helped Lily, your _daughter_, get out of trouble with _Norrington_, would you rather have her in the jail?" asked Elizabeth, trying to calm Dad down.

Oliver looked at me worriedly as we waited to see what Father would do next.

"Well, I guess thanks are in order, mate" he said finally

"No really, you had every right to be angry" protested Oliver.

After the argument had passed, we sat down and listened to most of Dad's stories, including the Barossa one and one about Davey Jones.


	4. Barbossa and Bill

**Chapter 4  
a plot for revenge **

When Oliver decided it was time to go home, Will was just walking through the door.

"Hi sorry I'm late home, lots of swords to make as usual" Will explained. He looked at Oliver.

"I didn't know we had company" he said, looking at each of us before sitting down.

"I'm Oliver Watson, but call me Oliver, I'm here with Lily, I met her today, pleasure to meet you" said Oliver, he got up and shook Will's hand. Will looked at me; I knew what he was thinking. He was thinking that I must be mad to bring a male friend home, after Dad was so difficult about the last friend I brought home who happened to be a boy, and I was only fourteen at the time.

"Will Turner" replied Will as he sat down next to Elizabeth.

"Well I was just going, so maybe I'll see you tomorrow, goodbye" said Oliver, I didn't want him to go. I felt my heart drop when he said goodbye.

"I'll go with you Oliver" I blurted out

"And where would you want to go at this time of night?" asked Dad

"The Pearl" I replied, I turned to Oliver "yes, The Pearl, I'd like to show you The Pearl Oliver, it really is beautiful, especially under the stars"

"Fine, but be careful, and make sure the crew know you're their" Dad replied.

"Ok" I said grabbing Oliver by the wrist and pulling him out of the door.

We walked past the taverns and all the drunken people stumbling out of the doors all cheered at us for no apparent reason. Oliver shrugged it of with a grin but I was too stubborn to let it be and shouted back as many insults as I could. I was a Sparrow after all.

We finally made it to the docks and I noticed two figures coming towards us but I thought nothing of it. I also noticed a ship called 'The Black Pearl' but it wasn't my Black Pearl. I stopped and stared at it, trying to figure out anything about this ship that was posing as my home. It even had black sails.

"Lily" said Oliver urgently; he took hold of my arm. I turned to Oliver to see that the two dark figures hit Oliver with an oar from a rowboat. The last thing I saw the oar coming towards my head, before I was consumed by darkness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I woke up sometime later and found that I was in a brig. It looked exactly like the Pearl's brig, apart from this ship had an eerie feeling about it. I checked my hair for hairpins and was pleased when I found some. I leant on the cell door, trying to see if I could see further up the stairs. I quickly ran to the back of the cell and sat down as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

I heard the footsteps stop outside the cell door. I looked up to see who it was. i was faced by two people.

"Nice to see your awake Miss Sparrow" said one person. He had cold blue eyes and wore a ridiculously large hat with a big feather in it. He had a beard and a moustache and wispy hair that stopped at his shoulders. On his shoulder sat a monkey, dressed in a little shirt and waistcoat.

"Who are you?" I asked. I wasn't sure I wanted to know. The other man had brown hair down to his shoulders, he had deep brown eyes that looked all too familiar and I had the feeling that this man looked like someone I know. But who?

"feisty one aint ya?" said the man "Us? Well, this here is my friend Bootstrap, his real name is Bill Turner…" said the man with the hat.

Turner. Will Turner instantly came to mind and I knew that that was who 'Bill Turner' looked like. I shrugged off the thought and listened to the man with the hat tell me his name.

"And considering who your father is, I suspect you'll already know a bit about me" he said.

"And who are you, and what does my father have anything to do with you?" I asked, I wasn't in the mood for mind games.

"My name is Captain Barbossa" he said, a smile growing on his face.

Barbossa, Black Pearl, Aztec gold, yes, yes I knew who this man was just from my father's stories. But didn't my father kill him?

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" I said coldly, I had hated this man since I first heard the story.

"Well yes, I am meant to be dead…" said Barbossa, he pulled his shirt back off his chest to reveal a bullet wound. "But you see, my monkey here, Jack, he gave me a piece of the gold before I was fully dead, so I didn't die anyway" explained Barbossa. I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"And why have you kidnapped me? How do you know who I am? How did you find us?" I demanded

"Revenge" said Barbossa. "I know who you are because I have been following you round for the past few weeks and you are Jack Sparrow's daughter, if I have you, I have him, your father won't hesitate to come after you, Lily Sparrow and when he does, I'll kill him"

Oh for goodness sake, not another death threat. How many of those does Dad get in a month? He always gets them, but none of them are serious. Oliver. I forgot about him, he was hit first.

"Where's Oliver?" I asked, looking round the cell to make sure he wasn't under my nose and I simply hadn't seen him,

"Oh your friends in that cell" replied Barbossa, pointing to the cell across from mine. Sure enough, Oliver was there, he was still unconscious and was lying on the floor.

"Why have you put us in different cells?" I asked, suddenly I felt like I needed to be with Oliver.

"Couldn't have you two lovebirds together now could I? Thought it'll be fun watching you two pine for one another" explained Barbossa. I was getting sick of him now; I wanted to find out more about this Bill Turner.

"Why is he with you?" I asked Barbossa, tilting my head towards Bill.

"This is Bill Turner, father of a certain William Turner, you might know"

"I knew it! I knew you looked like Will, why are you here though? I thought you were on the bottom of the ocean, because of _him_" I said to Bill.

"I took off my boots, lass. I was only tied down by my bootstraps; I swam to shore and stayed there. I stayed there until Barbossa came to town and I joined his crew again" explained Bill. He had a soft voice, I somehow knew that I could trust him, but I had the impression that there was more to his story than he was letting on.

"Right" I replied.

"and just in case your thinking of trying anything stupid, missy, we cant be killed, we're under the curse again and we're staying this way until your bloody father and his friends are dead, isn't that right Bill?"


	5. On Our Side

Chapter 5

Hope your liking the story so far, review please!

"_and just in case your thinking of trying anything stupid, missy, we cant be killed, we're under the curse again and we're staying this way until your bloody father and his friends are dead, isn't that right Bill?"_ said Barbossa, when Bill didn't reply Barbossa elbowed him in the ribs. Bill reluctantly agreed with his captain and from that point on I knew that Bill didn't want to be with Barbossa on this revenge mission.

The two pirates walked back up to the deck and I went to the back of the cell and sat down with my back leaning on the wall. A few minutes later I heard Oliver shuffling around in his cell. I looked up to see what he was doing and I fund that he was now awake. He was looking around at his surroundings when eventually he saw me.

"Lily?" he asked

"Yeah?" I replied.

"What we doing here?"

"We've been kidnapped by Hector Barbossa because Barbossa's stupid monkey didn't want him to die, so now Barbossa is on some little revenge mission trying to kill my Dad" I explained to Oliver.

"Oh" said Oliver. "Why are we in different cells?" he asked me after a while.

"Barbossa thinks we're lovers and he said he didn't want us coming up with an escape plan" I replied.

"Oh" said Oliver. I was beginning to think that 'oh' was his favourite word.

"Yeah, we'll just have to wait for Dad, Will and Elizabeth to come and find us, they'll know we're gone by now" I said.

**Back in Port Royal**

"Gibbs!" Jack shouted, he had gone to the Pearl that night to see if Lily and Oliver had made it safely.

"Aye Captain?"

"Where's Lily?"

"Lily? She hasn't been here since she came to get changed earlier" replied Gibbs; he had a puzzled look on his face.

"WHAT!" shouted Jack, he looked out towards the horizon, not sure what he was looking for. It wasn't long before his eyes met a ship. A ship with black sails. "Barbossa" he muttered before running back to get Will an Elizabeth.

"What is it Jack?" asked Elizabeth as he ran into the house, Will stood up quickly and so did she.

"Lily's gone! Barbossa's taken her!" shouted Jack as he motioned for them to follow him.

"How? Why? What's going on Jack!" shouted Will as they were running towards the docks. They boarded the Pearl.

"Barbossa's taken her the bastard! He's still alive after that blasted monkey gave him another piece of the gold!" Jack explained. "Oh, Lizzie, you'd best run back to the house and get yourself some proper clothes, I don't think you want to be running around in a dress when we meet with Barbossa" he said to her. Elizabeth didn't need telling twice, she ran as fast as she could back to the house.

"Jack, how do you know it was Barbossa? why didnt you tell us he was still alive? how do you know anyway?" asked Will.

"I saw his ship, the Black Pearl, he wants this ship so badly that he had another ship built just like this one and christened her the Black Pearl 2, but he wants me dead after I half killed him so now he's kidnapped my Lily, i heard about him in Tortuga a while back, and i forgot until he came and stole my daughter!" Jack explained.

Elizabeth came back wearing her pirate clothing and she was holding a sash, it was Oliver's sash.

"I found this on the docks" she said.

"Oh great, so now Barbossa's got Oliver too" cried Jack, throwing his hands up in the air.

**On the Black Pearl 2**

Barbossa hadn't come down into the brig for a while. Oliver and I had been talking about what would happen to us, Oliver thought we were going to die, but I _knew_ that Dad would come for us, and I thought Oliver was a _pirate_.

It wasn't long before I got sick of half shouting across the brig to Oliver, I pulled out a hairpin from my hair and put it in the lock. I jiggled it around and eventually heard a click. I opened the door, unlocked Oliver's door and stepped inside.

"What are you _doing_!" exclaimed Oliver. "You'll be caught!"

"I wont, besides, what's the worst they can do? They can't kill us because they need us to lure my Dad here" I explained.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I was about to get up when I saw that it was Bill. He turned to my cell.

"Where…?" he started to say

"I'm here Bill" I said, I know he kidnapped me and everything, but I knew I could trust him, and I was going to prove that.

"Barbossa will be mad when he finds you there, how did you do it?" he asked.

I held up the hairpin.

"Ah" he said. He gave us the trays he was carrying which had food and rum on them.

"Rum!" said Oliver, he picked up a mug and took a long swig. Well he's a pirate after all then.

"Bill?"

"Yes luv?" he replied, he called me luv, only Dad calls me luv.

"Umm, you're not really here _with_ Barbossa are you?" I asked

"No" he simply said.

"Care to fill me in?" I asked

"William, my son, when Barbossa found me he told me about lifting the curse and Jack almost killing him, he weren't best pleased about that so he said he was going after Jack and Will to kill them, I pretended I wanted Will and Jack dead too, i said that Will hated me and was trying to kill me for leaving him as a child and he took me on in his crew, and you know the rest of it, I just want to see my son again"

"oh" I replied.

"So what does Barbossa plan to do with us once Jack gets here?" asked Oliver, who was now stuffing his face with some mash potato.

"I'm not entirely sure" replied Bill.

"Where is Barbossa now?" I asked, although I wasn't sure why.

"He's in his cabin, he wants you to join him for dinner later" said Bill. Dinner with Barbossa. That should be interesting.

"Oh" I said.

"So you're really on our side?" asked Oliver

"Yes, I was never on Barbossa's side, I hate him after what he did to Jack, with the marooning of his and all" explained Bill.

"So you're not going to tell him about the hairpin?" I asked

"No, I've been hoping that you'd have a method of escaping, means when Jack and William come we'll be able to help them" said Bill.

"Oh yes, and Elizabeth will be there too probably" I said, more to Oliver than to Bill.

"Elizabeth?" asked Bill, his brows furrowed.

"Yeah, it's Will's wife, Elizabeth Turner, they got married about a year after the curse was lifted" I explained. Boy did Bill have a lot of catching up to do.

"Oh" replied Bill, he looked shocked but pleased at the same time. "Well I have to get back to work, Barbossa can't suspect anything now" he said, and with that, he walked back up the stairs.


	6. Ripped Dress

_This chapter is kind of short; sorry about that but I hope you enjoy it any way! Chapter 7 is coming soon folks so hold on! I'd also like to say thank you to all my lovely reviewers! I can't tell you how much the reviews mean to me, without them I probably would have scrapped this story a long time ago, THANK YOU!_

Chapter 6

A few hours later I was escorted up to the deck by Bill.

"remember, don't drop any hints that you have hope, he hates that, he wants to see you suffer, he's under the curse so don't try and kill him and you have to wear this" said Bill as we walked to a spare cabin where I was supposed to be changing.

The dress Bill was holding was beautiful. I suspected that Barbossa had plundered it of a rich merchant ship. It was blue with gold flowers stitched across the neckline, the neckline was a bit too low for modesty but thankfully it wouldn't make me look like a whore from Tortuga. I took off my bandana and gave it to Bill.

"Can you give this to Oliver for me?" I asked him. Bill just shrugged and took it off me.

"Quick Lily, Barbossa will get angry if you don't show up on time" Bill hurriedly shoved me into the cabin and threw the dress at me, I caught it and got into it as quick as possible. When I stepped outside Bill was waiting for me and he took me to Barbossa's cabin.

"Remember what I told you, good luck" he said, before he walked away towards the brig.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Come in" called Barbossa's cold voice from inside the cabin. I stepped inside and was overwhelmed by how many candles there were. If I wasn't on a ship being held hostage and about to dine with a man whom I loathed with a passion, I would almost find it romantic.

"Sit down Miss Sparrow" said Barbossa, he got up and pulled my chair out for me.

"Why do I have to dine with you?" I asked coldly

"None of that Miss Sparrow" replied Barbossa, well at least he was calling me Miss Sparrow instead of Lily, people could only call me Lily if I liked them.

"You look stunning" Barbossa said, I could feel his eyes looking me up and down.

"Hmm" I mumbled. "Was the purpose of me coming here to eat Barbossa?"

"Aye it was missy, dig in" he replied. I didn't need telling twice, I picked up a chicken leg and put some vegetables onto my plate. All of a sudden Dad's words came into my head, _"always make sure your food isn't poisoned, you're my daughter and people will always be out to get you"_

"Is it poisoned?" I asked Barbossa. He looked up and smiled at me

"Now, now, there'd be no sense in killing ye Miss Sparrow, I need something to get your father here don't I" he answered. I suppose he's right.

"Where are we heading?" I asked, suddenly remembering that we were sailing apparently to nowhere.

"The Isle De Muerta, luv, back to where it all started" Barbossa said. He had called me love. All of a sudden a feeling arose inside me and I couldn't control my anger, Dad calls me luv, Bill calls me luv, but this bastard can _certainly not_ call me luv.

"Don't you _dare_ call me _that_ again, you hear me!" I shouted at the top of my voice. I stood up and walked over to the door. Barbossa chased after me, grabbing my wrist before I could reach the door handle. He turned me round to face him, pinning me against the door.

"Let go of me!" I yelled

"I didn't say you could leave, _luv_" said Barbossa.

"And I said let go of me!"

"Now, now, I haven't had any fun" Barbossa said, I could hear the amusement in his voice and the pleasure in his eyes. He leaned into me, kissing my collarbone. I felt sickened.

"Get off me!" I screamed, as soon as I had said those words Barbossa grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards his bed in the corner.

"Oh no!" I shouted.

"Oh yes, Miss Sparrow, what would your Daddy think when he finds out his worst _enemy_ has had his way with his daughter" replied Barbossa, he threw me onto the bed and started clawing at my dress. I felt his hand rubbing up my leg. NO! I was not about to be used by this bastard just so he can get back at my Dad. I used the anger inside me to knee Barbossa in the groin and throw him off me, I ran towards the door and opened it, running onto the deck I saw Bill, I ran towards him.

"What did you do!" he asked me

"He tried to rape me!" I yelled. Bill looked at me in disbelief.

"He's coming, quick run!" said Bill he went back to mopping the deck.

"Get back here you little wench!" cried Barbossa, he started to run after me but Bill mopped where he was about to run. He ran over the wet, slippery deck and fell over, giving me a chance to escape, running down to the brig I pulled my hairpin out of my hair and unlocked Oliver's cell door.

"What happened?" asked Oliver, noticing my ripped dress.

"Barbossa tried to rape me" I cried, I went over and sat down next to Oliver, he wrapped his arm around me and I leant on his shoulder. It felt so good to be near him, I felt safe and warm. After being with Oliver for such a long time I knew that I loved him.

"We're going to the Isle De Muerta" I informed Oliver.

"Oh" he replied. Typical.

i made Oliver turn around and got changed back into my usual clothes. i turned Oliver around again and put my bandana back on.

"He's planning on killing Dad and then he'll lift the curse, when he lifts the curse I'll kill him if he hurts my Father" I said. I felt hatred bubbling up inside me again.

"I'll hold you to it" replied Oliver. I sat back down next to him, we could hear Barbossa yelling at Bill.

"Poor Bill" I mumbled, before sleep took over me.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. 

**On the Pearl**

"Isle De Muerta!" shouted Jack, he could see the Black Pearl 2 in the distance and recognised the bearings they were taking.

"What?" asked Will, looking out to sea.

"He's going there; he's taking my baby there! If he puts her under the curse I swear I will kill him, well I'm going to kill him anyway…"

"Jack! Stop it! You're driving yourself mad!" shouted Will. Elizabeth decided to chip in.

"Jack, you're forgetting that she's _your_ daughter, she's called Lily _Sparrow_, she can look after herself, and she has Oliver with her, I'm sure he wouldn't let her come to harm" she said, rubbing Jack's arm with her hand.

"Why don't you go and get some sleep" said Will, wrapping his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders.

"Sleep, I can't sleep, when I sleep I can just see Barbossa and what he could be doing to my little girl, the bastard I'll kill him!" shouted Jack

"But she's not a little girl anymore Jack! You have to face that!" cried Elizabeth, she had lost count how many times she has told Jack this, and he just ignores her.

"She's my little girl no matter how old she is! I raised her, I'm her father, I protect her!" roared Jack. He was clearly wound up.

"Fine!" shouted Elizabeth

"Fine" replied Jack.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine!"

"Ok we're all fine! Can we go to sleep now?" asked Will, nearly laughing because of how childish his best friend and his wife were behaving.


	7. Tormenting

Ok people this is chapter 7! Please review! this is one of my favourite chapters, i liked writing it, but i dont know why!

Chapter 7

Bastard. All I could think about when woke up over the next few days was Barbossa and what he nearly did to me. Bastard! I will get revenge one way or another. Bill and Barbossa had seemed to be keeping their distances from us and we had no idea what was going on anymore. Night after night I had led on Oliver's lap to go to sleep; he made me feel so safe. We had been in this cell for around a week, in that week I had realised that I love Oliver.

I was about to get up when I heard footsteps. I hurried towards the cell door and for the first time in about five days I came face to face with Barbossa. He had a smug look on his face which I didn't like.

"What do you want?" I asked. I was hoping that it would have been Bill coming down the stairs.

"Oh Miss Sparrow, your not still angry about the other night are you? I thought you would have cooled off by now" replied Barbossa; the tone in his voice told me he was mocking me.

"ANGRY! Do you want me to show you bloody angry Barbossa?" I screamed, how dare he! Angry indeed, if I was anything I was bloody livid with him. I tried to grab his shirt collar to pull him close enough to punch him, but unfortunately he stepped back.

"Coward" I spat. Barbossa just laughed

"Ah, _Mr Watson_, up I see" said Barbossa, sure enough Oliver had woken up and had joined me at the door, and he put an arm protectively around my waist. Barbossa looked at us with disgust.

"Bastard" muttered Oliver, I couldn't help but smile and then I remembered Barbossa.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"What?" replied Barbossa, turning his attention to me.

"Why have you come down here?"

"Can a captain not come and pay a visit to his captives?" he replied all too smartly.

"Listen Barbossa" Oliver said, "we have been in this cell for a week, with only just enough food and water to survive, only the company of each other and we have no idea what's going on anymore, so I suggest you leave if you're just going to mock us" he finished, his voice had turned cold.

"Only the company of each other eh? Is that not good enough Mr Watson? Very well, you'll have a guard to talk to in a bit; I came to tell you that we'll be at the Isle De Muerta soon, in about a day or so, not long left until you both die, maybe that might teach you about attacking my ship all those months ago eh _Oliver_?" replied Barbossa, I had a feeling that he was trying to stop himself laughing. But he had called Oliver, well, Oliver.

"Go to hell" said Oliver before turning around and sitting back on the floor. He almost reminded me of Father, stubborn. Dad. What was he doing? Was he coming for us? A wave of curiosity came over me and I had to ask.

"Any sign of the Pearl?"

"Your on it luv" said Barbossa.

"No I'm not, this is just a pathetic excuse for a copy of the Black Pearl, and I'll ask you again, has there been any sign of the _real_ Black Pearl"

"No, no your precious father and his friends are nowhere to be seen, looks like they've abandoned you two" sneered Barbossa.

"NEVER!" I yelled, how dare he say that! Dad would come us, or his name isn't Captain Jack Sparrow... But what if he wasn't, he could be injured, dead even…

"Now, now" mocked Barbossa, Oliver stood back up.

"Just go away Barbossa, haven't you tormented Lily enough!" he shouted.

"I guess so" replied Barbossa smugly, a grin on his face. He looked me up and down and I could see lust (of all things) in his eyes.

"Just go away Barbossa, I want you to inform us when the Pearl is in view and when we get to the Isle De Muerta, do you understand me!" I yelled, I was sick of his mind games, his torture, his tormenting, I couldn't stand it much longer.

"Perfectly" replied Barbossa before heading back up the stairs. I found myself gasping for breath, my chest felt tight and I could feel i was growing very warm.

"Are you ok? Lily!" asked Oliver, his face had paled.

"What if he doesn't come?" I cried

"What if he doesn't _want_ to come for me?" I whispered this time, unable to breathe, I don't know where this came from, I wanted it to stop and I reassured myself that Dad would come, even Oliver told me he would come, but yet he wasn't here, all of a sudden I felt my legs collapse underneath me and the last thing I saw was Oliver trying to help me when darkness came over me.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………. 

**On the Pearl**

"Damn it Gibbs! I don't care what Cotton's blasted parrot is bloody saying about you! I just want to hear that Lily is safe, is that too much to ask Gibbs!" yelled Jack, these past few days had been terrible, he had felt lost without Lily by his side, he had been having nightmares about what danger she was in, if she was still alive, if she was at the Isle De Muerta already.

"Course not Cap'n" replied Gibbs before running back to Will and Elizabeth.

"He's not himself" said Gibbs, Elizabeth and Will nodded.

"We need to find Lily before Jack goes mad" said Will, Elizabeth scoffed.

"He's not mad Elizabeth, he's just Jack Sparrow, and he's always been just a little bit eccentric, in his own ways" replied Will haughtily.

"Will!" shouted Jack from the helm, Will scurried over.

"Jack?"

"How long have we been on our way to Isle De Muerta?"

"About a week"

"We should be there tomorrow, start practising with your sword, train Elizabeth up even more, I'll join you soon"

"But Jack…"

"NO BLOODY BUTS WILL, MOVE IT!" Jack shouted, Will went back to Gibbs and Elizabeth hurriedly.

"I will find you Barbossa and when I find you your as good as dead, especially if you've hurt my daughter" said Jack to himself out loud, as if he thought Barbossa could hear him.

It wasn't long before Jack had the whole crew practising with their swords.


	8. Mischief

Thanks for reviews, I would appreciate more but oh well (he he he) mischief is arising in this chapter!

Chapter 8

Once Jack had finally let them stop working and practicing with swords, the crew were all in the galley talking about what was going on with their captain.

"We have to get Lily back soon, Jack's going to kill himself if he doesn't stop trying to work hard" stated Will. He was sick of Jack's constant nagging about working harder and not being able to get to Lily and Oliver quick because the crew were lacking in effort.

"Yeah" replied Elizabeth half-heartedly.

"I say we push him off the ship and act like we're not going to get him back up, then when we let him back up he'll realise that he needs us and he shouldn't be treating us like this" said Anamaria.

"AYE!" replied the crew, including Mr. Gibbs, who had been sitting in the corner drinking rum, not saying a word, he was afraid that this would be some kind of mutiny against the captain, but it had to be done.

"Lily will be so proud of us" said Colin, he was the only redhead crew member. "her and Jack are always pulling pranks on each other"

"But we are going to bring him back up?" asked Marty, like Gibbs, he didn't like the idea of Jack coming for them 10 years later for revenge.

"Yes of course, it's his ship after all, his Pearl, his freedom" said Richard, a blonde-haired crew member; he cast a nervous glance at Anamaria.

"Course we are" replied Anamaria.

"So when, where, how?" asked Will. "Details!" he demanded.

"Right what we'll do is…"started Anamaria; the crew sat and planned what they going to do well into the night.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**On the Black Pearl 2**

"Oliver" I whispered. I couldn't stand being on my own, Oliver was asleep, I guess it was his way of getting away from this torture. I watched as he opened his eyes and realised that once again, he was in a cell. I was weirdly flattered by the light coming back into his gorgeous eyes when he saw me.

"Hi" I managed to say.

"No more news?" he asked me, his brows furrowed.

"No" I relied gloomily. I know I asked Barbossa not to come down unless he had some news but Bill could have come down once in a while. I wonder why he didn't.

"Lily?" asked Oliver unexpectadly

"Yes"

"I just want to tell you something, I've been thinking about this for a while now and umm…"

"Yes?"

"I ah..."

"What!" You would have thought that being locked in a cell with a Sparrow would teach you not to hesitate telling said Sparrow's something that could be important.

"I love you!" he said. He said it with certainty in his eyes and he didn't hesitate on a single word. I suddenly realised what he had said and rushed forwards to him, I loved him and had done for ages.

"I love you too!" I exclaimed before leaning into him and we shared a passionate kiss. We were so engrossed in each other that we didn't realise that Barbossa had come down the stairs.

"How touching" he sneered. I thought I could detect jealousy in his voice. I half choked on the idea.

"What do you want" said Oliver and I in unison, we looked at each other and I began fiddling with my corset uncomfortably.

"What do you think?" Barbossa replied.

"NO MIND GAMES BARBOSSA!" roared Oliver, he had had enough of Barbossa by now, I still hadn't asked him how Barbossa knows him.

"Mr. Watson, quite the Romeo aren't you?" said Barbossa with disgust in his voice. It made me sick to think that Barbossa was jealous of him. "It's a shame that I hadn't gotten my way with Miss Sparrow, or I think you would have been put off, hmm?" he continued. I had had enough.

"BARBOSSA!" I yelled.

"Miss Sparrow" said Barbossa, his head turning to meet mine.

"The Pearl?" I asked fearfully.

"there's a ship on the horizon Miss Sparrow, we do not know if it is the Pearl but we intend to attack it just the same, we are also nearly at the Isle De Muerta by about eight or nine hours" Barbossa informed me.

'That ship better be the Pearl' I thought.

"I'll leave you two to... uh… do whatever it is that couple's do, if ya get my meaning" sneered Barbossa. He walked back up the stairs.

"Now what is it that couple's do?" I asked seductively.

"I have a pretty good idea" replied Oliver, he wrapped his arms around me and we kissed all the way down to the floor.

"You know this is a silly corset" he said to me

"Well shut up and get it off me then!" I replied. I giggled at myself; after all, we were in a ships brig and about to do something very unexpected, due to the circumstances. I don't care; I wanted this more than anything in the world.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**On the Pearl**

"Sail ho!" shouted Elizabeth

"Miss Elizabeth! Pirate language!" said Gibbs, Elizabeth blushed.

There was a ship on the horizon, a ship with black sails.

"Barbossa" muttered Will and went to find the captain.

Meanwhile Anamaria, Marty and Richard were discussing trying to get their proper captain back.

"So when we go back up on deck…" began Marty

"I'll talk to him and get him towards the rail…" continued Anamaria

"Then me and Will grab him and throw him over the edge!" finished Richard. They looked at each other mischievously.

"All set?" asked Will as he came through the door and into the galley.

"Yeah!" said Richard as they all went up onto the deck.


	9. Let's Get This Party Started

**I know the last chapter was short but I had to get it out of the way, here's a slightly longer chapter 9. Please Review!**

**chapter 9**

Anamaria went up to the helm to 'talk' to Jack. He looked tired and agitated.

"Jack?"

"Aye?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Hmm" replied Jack and Anamaria grabbed the sleeve of his coat.

"Ana what are you…"

"Look Jack, a ship in the distance!" cried Anamaria. Jack looked at the ship infront of them. 'So far so good' she thought to herself as she looked round for Richard and Will, she looked at Jack who was staring at the other ship, then she looked at Will and Richard and motioned for them to come.

Jack noticed Will and Richard come over with mischievous looks on their faces.

"Hey guys, wha…what are you..." began Jack but before he could finish Will grabbed Jack's arms tightly.

"Will?" he asked worriedly.

"Richard?" he asked his other crew member as he grabbed his legs. They picked him up

"Put me down!" shouted Jack, he noticed Anamaria and Elizabeth laughing in the background, along with the rest of his crew.

"What are you doing!" he shouted. Before he knew it Richard and Will thrust him over the side of the ship and let him drop.

"AAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!"

Jack entered the water with a great big splash, when his head became visible again the crew began to laugh.

"We did it!" shouted Elizabeth. They all ran to the side of the ship.

"Help me up!" shouted Jack.

"No I don't think we will" Will answered

"You better let me back on my bloody ship or else!"

"Or else what!" called Richard

Jack didn't reply.

The crew and Jack were in complete silence for the next ten minutes.

"Will you throw me a rope down now!" called Jack. He glared at his crew.

Will looked at Anamaria questioningly.

"NO!" she said, she had been enjoying teasing Jack.

"ANAMARIA!" shouted Jack

"You called!"

"Throw me a rope! I promise I won't make you all work harder to keep up with Lily!" said Jack hurriedly, guessing what this was about.

"Ana" said Elizabeth "you'd better let him up, we got what we wanted"

"Who said I was in charge?" replied Anamaria

"You did since you planned it" replied Will.

"Fine!" said Anamaria throwing her hands up in defeat "throw him a rope"

Richard threw a rope into the water and Jack grabbed it.

Once the crew had pulled Jack back up he had a few questions to ask…

"What was the meaning of that? Pushing me off my own bloody ship! Who was behind all this!" he shouted. The crew glanced at one another gleefully.

"We were all in on it" said Richard

"Yeah we were, you've been acting really weird lately and we decided to teach you a lesson" said Will

"Did it work?" asked Anamaria, she looked like she was going to cry with laughter.

"Oh shut up! Get back to work!" said Jack, throwing a glare at Anamaria as he went inside his cabin to get changed.

"Bloody idiots" he muttered as he slammed the door.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**On the Black Pearl 2**

I was trying to find my corset when Bill came downstairs. He looked at me weirdly, but then he spotted Oliver lying shirtless on the floor, asleep.

"Long time no see, Bill" I said, I wasn't sure if I was angry or happy to see him, he had been keeping away from us for days.

"Hmm" he mumbled, I barely heard him.

"What brings you down here?"

"News" replied Bill, he let himself into the cell with some keys he had brought down and sat down on the bench.

"What news" I asked, a little too eagerly

"Not good news" added Bill, noting my eagerness.

"What is it?"

"The Black Pearl was the ship on the horizon, and we're near the Isle De Muerta by about half an hour, the Black Pearl is right behind us" explained Bill.

"That's great news!" I exclaimed, I jumped up, clapping my hands together.

"No it's not good Lily!" said Bill, he sounded agitated. "Barbossa is under the curse, right?"

"Right"

"We are basically at the Isle De Muerta, right?"

"Right"

"Your father, my son, his wife, and all your friends are probably on the Pearl, right?"

"Right"

"Now put them together"

"We're even closer to being killed?" I guessed, my hope disappeared, I could feel it in my heart.

"Precisely"

"Well we can get away, we still have to have faith" I said, trying to regain any hope that had left me. I continued,

"Barbossa has been putting guards down here every so often, when the next one comes down, which could be very soon, I can put my charms on him and knock him out, we can steal his keys, you said the Pearl is right behind us, we can make a run for the rail of this ship and jump into the ocean, swim to the Black Pearl and we're saved" I explained.

"And how are you going to knock the guard out?" asked Bill sceptically.

"I have my ways" I said, pushing out my chest and fluttering my eyelids.

"Ah" replied Bill, I could tell he wanted to smile but he had doubts.

"You'll get caught jumping off the side, and if you jump off, Barbossa will have you shot at"

"Well those are risks I am willing to take" I replied. "And you're coming with us Bill"

"What!"

"You heard me"

"But I can't, Will…"

"But what? Bill, your son is on the ship right behind us and your willing to let him slip away because your scared of a jealous, greedy, bastard like Barbossa!"

"I'm not scared of Barbossa!"

"Well then"

"But what about Will, what if he hates me?" whispered Bill, I had to pity him really, he hadn't seen his son in well, ages. I couldn't imagine my father leaving me ever.

"You'll be fine Bill, and besides, you don't know unless you try"

"Fine I'll come"

"Fine"

"What are we fine about?" asked Oliver groggily, he had evidently just woken up.

"Well it's like this…" I started, I told Oliver what we would do.

When I had finished, Bill had to go back up on deck to do more jobs, on the stairs I saw the next guard pass Bill, Bill turned and winked at me, I winked back.

"Great" I mumbled to Oliver.

"Let's get this party started" said Oliver, he was excited about this adventure since I had told him what we were going to do.


	10. The Great Escape

Please review! It's all kicking off in this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 10

"_Let's get this party started" said Oliver, he was excited about this adventure since I had told him what we were going to do._

The guard went and sat on a chair in the corner; he pulled his hat down to his eyes and started humming a tune. I turned and smirked at Oliver.

"You don't half look like your Father when you do that" he said to me, I grinned even more. I looked back at the guard.

"Hey" I said seductively as Oliver went to take his position on the floor, he was pretending to be asleep.

The guard lifted his hat above his eyes. "Hey yourself" he replied, looking me up and down. I moved towards the cell door.

"I bet you haven't had any _pleasurable_ company in a while?" I asked, I tilted my head to the side and winked at him. He was falling for it!

"No luv, haven't stepped foot on land for near two months, gets rather lonely" replied the guard, he stood up and walked towards the cell.

"Why don't I show you a good time?" I asked, I fiddled with the laces on my corset.

"Why don't I help you with those?" asked the guard seductively. 'In your dreams' I thought.

"Would you?" I asked, putting on my most innocent voice.

"With pleasure" he said as he put his hands through the bars. "Does your father know you're quite the little strumpet?" asked the guard. 'Of course he does' I replied to him in my head. 'He uses me as a distraction all the time'

"I don't think he does" I lied. the guard seemed to like that idea he said;

"oh dear, Daddy's little girl's not quite so little after all is she?" I put my hands through the bars and caressed his face.

"not at all" I whispered. Oliver shuffled behind us, if he's laughing after what i'm going through, I'll have his head.

"Who's the guy?" asked the guard, he looked at Oliver, who was lying with his back to us; I could tell he was grinning.

"Oh no one special, you on the other hand, could be…" I trailed off, I leant in to kiss his cheek, the guard leant closer and I brought my hand up to his head and bashed it into the cell, he crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

"And that is why, you do not mess with me, unless I want to be messed with" I said smugly.

"All done?" asked Oliver, he had a huge grin on his face; he stood up and I walked over to him and kissed him.

"Now I am" I replied. I walked back over to the door and unhooked the cell keys from the guard's belt.

"Gotcha" I whispered in triumph.

"Let's get out of here" said Oliver as I unlocked the door.

We ran up the stairs to find that all of the crew were listening to Barbossa and the Pearl was right behind us. I spotted Bill standing on his own.

"Bill" Oliver whispered, Bill turned around and saw us, a grin spread on his face. I ran to the side of the ship and could hear Bill and Oliver's footsteps behind me. As I jumped onto the rail of the ship I couldn't resist a witty comment. I stood on the rail and turned to face Barbossa, thankfully they hadn't noticed us…yet.

"BYE, BYE!" I shouted, I grinned at the look on the crew's face when they turned and realised what we were doing.

I jumped off the side, listening to shouts of "shoot them!" from under the water I could hear Bill and Oliver making splashes as they too jumped into the ocean.

Once my head was above water I frantically searched for any signs of Oliver or Bill resurfacing. Thankfully they did eventually, both with victorious grins on their faces. I looked up at Barbossa's ship and saw the crew all on the rail trying to shoot at us; I ducked under the water and started to swim. I saw Oliver and Bill do the same.

I swam until I came to the Black Pearl, dodging bullets along the way.

"Throw us a rope!" I called up to the deck of the ship.

I grinned when I saw Anamaria, Will, Elizabeth, Dad and Richard lean over the side and saw me with a look of shock on their faces.

"Lily!" gasped Father. "Gibbs! Marty! You heard her! Get them a rope!" he cried. It wasn't long before Gibbs and Marty appeared both with ropes. The crew helped them pull us all up.

Once we were on the deck, I stood up and to my surprise Father ran up to me and hugged me!

"Dad?" I asked, I rarely received hugs of my Dad.

"I missed you so much Lily! Your not going anywhere without me again! You hear me!" he said, I did the only thing I could do. I laughed.

I suddenly remembered Oliver and Bill, who were stood with the crew, looking at Father and I.

"Umm, Father, everyone, this is Oliver, you all know him and I found someone aboard Barbossa's ship that will come as a shock to everyone" I walked over to Bill and put a reassuring arm around his shoulders.

"This!" I said "is Bootstrap Bill Turner!" I laughed as heard murmurs of "Bootstrap Bill?" and "he's meant to be dead!"

"Bill?" asked Father, walking towards us. "It can't be" he gasped.

"Hi Jack" replied Bill, a nervous smile crept onto his face.

"BILL!" shouted Dad as he ran the rest of the way to us and embraced his friend.

"I never thought I'd see the day when the infamous Jack Sparrow would run up to me and gave me a hug" exclaimed Bill, I laughed even more as I watched Dad pull away and straighten himself up.

"But… but how did you…what?" stammered Dad.

"I took off my boots, it's not hard to do when the cannon was strapped ironically to my bootstraps. Barbossa never was one for brains, was he?" explained Bill.

"I suppose not" replied Dad.

"Bill Turner?" came a voice from the crew. "Will isn't that you're…"

"Yes _Elizabeth_, it is" said Will; he was clearly annoyed with Elizabeth for putting him in the limelight.

"Son?" asked Bill

"Father" replied Will.

"Well, hug and make up!" I yelled.

"Not one for subtleness are you Lily?" asked Will. But he walked over to his Father just the same.

"I missed you William" said Bill

"I missed you too father, but why didn't you come back?"

"I had to stay low for a while, if Barbossa knew I was still alive he'd go after you" replied Bill and then the two Turner's finally gave into their stubbornness and embraced each other.

"YEY!" I yelled as I ran over to Oliver and hugged him. I was too happy to care about anyone else on the ship.

"Hold on a minute young lady" came my father's stern voice. I stopped and turned to him. "You're not uh… together are you?" he asked.

I looked at Oliver who nodded reassuringly "YES! Yes we are!" I replied and I turned back to Oliver, giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Oh" replied Father meekly, I could have sworn his face had paled, but he had to let me go sometime.


	11. What Happened Before

Chapter 11

"Touching reunion but can we get back to what this is all about?" shouted Barbossa from his ship.

"BARBOSSA!" shouted Dad; I could see the anger rising in him.

"Jack Sparrow! Long time no see eh? We'll see you cowards at the Isle De Muerta, if you're up for a fight" replied Barbossa, and with that they sailed into the cove that was at the entrance of the island.

"We are no coward's, right men?" asked Dad to the crew.

"No Cap'n!" they replied

"Then get us to that island…NOW!" Dad was clearly angry.

"Are you sure that's wise?" asked Bill "Barbossa is cursed, he could kill us all single handed if he wanted to"

"Bill, last time we were in this situation, the whole crew were cursed, so Barbossa really is no match for us this time" replied Dad. "all we need to do, is get the medallion off Barbossa, put some of his blood into it and drop it into the chest"

"oh" replied Bill and he went off to talk to Will and Elizabeth.

I went to find Oliver; he was in the crow's nest. I began the climb up, I'm scared of heights but I learnt that if you don't look down then there's nothing to be scared of. So I looked up. Once I was at the top Oliver grabbed my arms and helped me up.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"I'm fine, are you?"

"I will be"

"Will be?"

"Yeah, when all this is over, I can look for my ship, since I left them in Port Royal not knowing where their captain was"

"Oh yeah" I replied. I wondered if Oliver's crew had abandoned him. Dad's crew would never do that him, they loved him too much as a captain, the best in the world they called him.

"so when you find your ship, you'll be leaving?"

"I don't know, I'll be living on my ship as usual but…I was thinking of asking your father if I could sail with The Black Pearl, so I could be near you, I love you, I won't leave you"

"Oh that's brilliant!" I exclaimed. I threw my arms around him and we kissed.

"what's your ship called?"

"The Star Maker"

Suddenly flashbacks of Barbossa and Oliver talking on the other ship came to mind.

"Oliver…"

"Yeah?"

"How do you know Barbossa? I mean he didn't even ask for your name"

"Like he said Lily, I attacked his ship"

"Yes but there seemed to be more in it than that"

"I killed a family member of his"

"What? Which family member? That bastard has a family?"

"His sister" said Oliver quietly.

"You…you killed a…a…a woman!" I asked Father never killed women, children or innocents; it was a rule of his so I was shocked to discover that Oliver had gone and done it.

"Yes…I'm not proud of it" he added.

"But why?" I asked

"well, she was a bit like an evil Anamaria, she had the same roll as the crew and she died in battle, just like Anamaria would have if it was her, she crossed me, and during a sword fight, I killed her"

"Oh" was all I could say. The thought of Anamaria being killed in battle had stunned me; she was like a sister to me onboard.

"So why didn't Barbossa kill you when we were on his ship?"

"He killed my first mate"

"Was your first mate important to you?"

"he was my best friend and my brother all in one, we weren't blood related but after my mother and father died, I met him in Tortuga and we'd been friends ever since, Barbossa killed him slowly. Right in front of me as some sort of sick revenge"

"So he had already had his revenge? So he didn't need to do anymore to you?" I was beginning to put the pieces together.

"Got it in one"

"So winning this battle is important to you then?"

"Very"

"Well I suppose it's what pirates do"

"Yeah" said Oliver, he chuckled slightly.

"We best get down now then" I said as the crew below dropped anchor.

**This is a fairly short chapter, but the thing with Oliver and Barbossa needed clearing up, I'm sure you've all been waiting to hear it**.


	12. The Fight Begins

Chapter 12

When Oliver and I had reached the deck again, Father had gathered everyone at the helm. As we were walking over I noticed a ship on the horizon. Thinking it was just a merchant ship; I let it go and listened to Dad.

"Remember men! We are no cowards! Kill anyone you see from the _other_ crew, help any men from _our_ crew and for God's sakes don't go and get yourselves bloody killed, I don't want to turn up in Tortuga looking for another crew, _understand_!" he shouted.

"AYE CAPTAIN" answered the crew.

"Good, right, this half into two rowboats, the other half in the other two rowboats" ordered Father, he sectioned them off and pointed to where they should be going. Oliver and I stood watching everyone.

Eventually Father spotted us and came over.

"Oliver" he said

"Yes sir?"

"You're not part of this crew, so you have a choice, you can stay here or you can fight, I'm not overly bothered which"

"I'll fight, I'm not going to let you all go and have the fun" replied Oliver with a grin

"Thanks, you're a good man Oliver, I'd be proud to have you in my crew any day" replied Dad

"Thank you sir" said Oliver, he walked off and got into a rowboat.

"Lily, you know what _you_ do in situations like these…"

"I am NOT going to sit in my cabin while you lot get all the fun!" I yelled, usually I wouldn't have gotten away with yelling at the Captain, let alone my Father, but this time I wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Lily" said Father sternly.

"NO I am fighting and that's that!"

"You're putting yourself in danger!"

"You've just put about thirty men in danger!"

"It's different!"

"WHO CARES?"

"I DO!"

"SO WHAT!"

"GO TO YOUR CABIN LILY!"

"NO!"

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO"

"WELL THEN I'LL HAVE TO LET MYSELF GO!" I said and then I stormed over to the rowboat containing Oliver, Elizabeth, Will, Anamaria and Marty.

"Lily…" started Elizabeth, but I wasn't having any of it, I was going and that was that. I felt Oliver grab my hand and entwine my fingers with his.

During a raid or a fight Dad would usually send me to my cabin, he didnt want me to get hurt or killed. I understood that, but what's the point in having sword lessons if i cant use them. I had killed and been in a fight before, i didnt like killing another person, but sometimes it had to be done, even Dad understood that. I loved fights though, ever since I began sword lessons I would pick a random crew member and ask them to duel with me, I wasnt very good and often got beat, but with time I had gotten as good as Will and Father.

"Be careful" said Will, dragging me out of my thoughts.

"I will" I replied.

"Anamaria?" I turned to look at her.

"Yeah Lily?"

"Remember that time in Tortuga?"

"How could I forget?" she asked me with a huge grin.

"Well I reckon this is going to be just like it, do you think?"

"Oh I think so" she replied

"What did you do in Tortuga?" asked Oliver

"Oh, just made basically half of Tortuga into one big sword fight" I giggled

"It was like all my sword lessons in one" I said. I stopped when Father got into the boat. He passed me a sword and a pistol.

"Thanks" I mumbled, I tucked the pistol into my belt and kept my sword in my hand.

When we entered the cave, Oliver, along with the rest of the crew drew their swords. We could hear Barbossa's crew in the treasure cave.

"Be careful" said Dad as he got out of the boat to address the crew.

"Well I'm not going to go up to everyone and say kill me, am I?" I retorted.

Oliver sniggered.

"And don't _you_ get yourself killed either Mr Watson" I said. I watched as his face dropped. "Because if you do, I don't know what I'd do" I finished. He came up me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I won't leave you Miss Sparrow, I'll try not to get myself killed, just for _you_" he said

"Thank you" I replied.

"I love you"

"I love you too" I looked up at him and we kissed before joining the rest of the crew.

"You all know what to do, half of you that way, half of you with me, kill any man standing, unless he's in this crew, don't steal any of the treasure unless I tell you to" said Dad. He drew his sword and walked towards the edge of the cave.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

Surrounding us was lots and lots of treasure. I looked at the faces of my fellow crew members. They were beaming.

"Come on" I whispered to them.

Dad gave us the signal, which was a tip of his hat, and we charged into the cave, swords and pistols drawn.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHH" We yelled, plunging our swords into the first people we saw.

I spotted Bill fighting with a very tall man; Bill looked like he was in trouble.

"You weren't around for long were you?" asked the tall man

"Just thought you could run off and abandon us for them bloody Sparrow's, I should gut you right now"

"Then why don't you?" I asked from behind him.

"Why! If it isn't Miss Sparrow, come to play have you?" sneered the man.

"Hell yeah!" I yelled and I stuck my sword into his abdomen. He yelped in pain before collapsing. Dead.

I looked up at Bill, who was grinning at me.

"Thanks" he said, he turned and started to fight with another man from Barbossa's crew.

"Don't mention it" I mumbled before turning round and coming face to face with 'the guard'

**please review! i love these chapters and i think the next one's will become my favourites **


	13. The Fight Continues

in this story i know Jack has been out of character, but its all part of the story, it's all about Jack's father side in this story. thank you all for reviewing and I hope to see more (hehehe)

Chapter 13

**Jacks POV**

'What the bloody hell does she think she's playing at?' I thought as I started bashing away at a rather ragged looking member of Barbossa's crew.

"You're going to die Sparrow!" shouted the pirate

"And are you going to kill me…" I asked, I thrust my sword into his chest and continued "oops too late!" I went back to my thoughts as I looked for another member of Barbossa's crew to kill.

'she's going to get herself killed, she's never done anything like this before, apart from the time when we stopped in Tortuga, but that was different' I spotted two pirates cowering behind a pile of treasure. I went over to see who they were.

"I don't like this new eye" one of them said "it's even itchier than the last one, the one that Barbossa's blasted monkey took"

"But at least your not walking around with a hole for an eye" said the other one.

'I know who they are' I thought as I sat behind them. My foot slipped on a coin and made a noise. The two cowards turned and looked at me.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" asked Pintel.

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow" I corrected, why do people always get it wrong, Captain is _not_ hard to bloody say!

"Uh…um…what…umm…" stammered Ragetti.

"Yeah" I replied to whatever he was trying to say, I didn't care really.

"What do say, you join my crew, forget about Barbossa and I'll let you live" I said

"I say ok!" said Ragetti instantly

"Ok" said Pintel and they both scurried away from me. I looked up to see what Lily was doing, she had just helped Bill and from the look of it she was doing ok.

**Lily's POV**

**  
**"You!" spat 'the guard'; I could tell he was furious with me for tricking him. I smiled to myself as I noticed his head was bleeding where he had hit the bar.

"I'll wipe that smile off your face for what you did to me!" he shouted, he tried stabbing me but I parried quickly.

"You bastard" I sneered

"You whore" he growled back at me. He had hit a soft spot within me. No one called me a whore and got away with it, oh he was going to die.

"Any last words?" I asked as we furiously fought, ducking and diving from each other's blows.

"Yeah! Say Goodbye Miss Sparrow, it was fun while it lasted!" he replied. I made the mistake of looking at Elizabeth who was stabbing furiously into another man's chest, I felt white-hot searing pain on my shoulder, luckily it wasn't my sword hand, but it angered me just the same.

I flew at the guard and punched him square in the mouth.

"Goodbye!" I yelled as I thrust my sword into his chest, I pushed it in further as I watched life drain from the scumbag.

I turned around when I felt an arm on my shoulder, I punched whoever it was with my spare hand but stood up quickly when I realised I'd punched Oliver!

"Oh my god!" I gasped as I ran towards him; he was clutching his face and saying every profanity I had ever heard.

"Lily!" he shouted

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I thought it was someone from Barbossa's crew, I'm so sorry!" I replied hastily, I wrenched his hands away from his face and kissed where I had hit him.

"All better" I said and stabbed a dirty looking man behind Oliver, who was coming towards us with his sword drawn.

I noticed that Barbossa was sat on the cursed treasure chest; he was looking down on us all like it was a play.

"Bastard" I mumbled and went off to stab the guy who had Will lying on his back on the floor, trying to reach his sword.

"Thanks Lily" Will said, flashing me a grin as he started to fight with a man whom I recognised as the cook from Barbossa's crew.

I heard a blood curdling scream from behind me, worried for the safety of my friends I turned around. The first thing I saw were the wide eyes of Elizabeth as she dropped to floor, I noticed blood coming from her head and a pirate running away behind her. I threw my sword at his head and was thrilled when I hit him, he dropped to the floor dead and I ran to get my sword. I cleaned it on a piece of expensive looking cloth and then went to tend to Elizabeth, she was unconscious but it appeared that the pirate has only hit her round the head with the hilt of his sword.

"Come on Elizabeth" I whispered, I shook her shoulders gently but no movement came.

I dragged her back to the entrance of the cave and struggled to put Elizabeth into a spare rowboat. My shoulder tensed as an intense pain went through it. I rowed as much as I could to the Pearl and called for Ben, who had been left on the ship to guard it.

"Miss Lily?" he called back

"What are you doing?" he asked me, under the correct circumstances I would have found his expression comical, but I needed to get Elizabeth safe.

"Just help me up!" I shouted, we both hoisted the boat up the side of the ship and dragged Elizabeth into a spare cabin. I put her into the bed and bandaged up her head. I kissed her forehead.

"Be safe Elizabeth" I whispered.

"Lily, I'll watch over her and the Pearl, you should go and help the others" Ben said from the doorway. I gave Elizabeth a quick squeeze on her hand and walked back out on deck.


	14. Sam Cooper and The Star Maker

Chapter 14

"_Lily, I'll watch over her and the Pearl, you should go and help the others" Ben said from the doorway. I gave Elizabeth a quick squeeze on her hand and walked back out on deck. _

Before I got back into the rowboat I noticed that the 'merchant' ship I had seen earlier was getting closer. I could see crew members running around doing their jobs. I couldn't make out the name of the ship, only the yellow 'The'

I jumped into the rowboat and rowed back into the cave. Only the sounds of swords clashing could be heard and the occasional yell.

I picked out Barbossa who was still sat on the chest and then I noticed Dad, Will, Bill, Anamaria, Gibbs, Marty, Cotton and Richard all fighting back to back in a circle, they were surrounded by Barbossa's crew, well, whatever was left of them, we could get through them in no time. As if to prove my point, about five of Barbossa's crew collapsed and died.

I rushed over, stabbing whoever got in my way, as I got closer I realised that Pintel and Ragetti were also being surrounded, they were on our side! I grinned to myself and joined them in the circle.

"Where's Elizabeth?" asked Will worriedly, he had sweat dripping off his face and his brows were furrowed.

"She was hurt, I took her back to the Pearl" I replied.

"Is the Pearl ok?" asked Dad from behind me, at the mention of his beloved ship.

"she's fine, Da' Ben's taking care of her"

"Good" said Dad as he happily pushed his sword into another pirate.

"Oliver!" I shouted over the noise, I had just realised that he wasn't with us. I heard Barbossa laughing from on his perch, I turned to tell him to shut up when I realised what he was laughing at. Oliver. _My_ Oliver.

He had his sword pointed at Barbossa's throat.

Without thinking I instantly ran away from the gathering in the middle of the cave and up to Oliver. Just as I got to him Barbossa pulled out a pistol from his dirty black coat.

"Oliver look out!" I yelled as I slipped on a coin.

The next thing I knew, a loud bang rang through the air and I heard something crumple above me, I looked up and saw Oliver tumbling down the treasure and into the water below.

I didn't think twice about diving into the water and I took no notice of my sore shoulder and grabbed Oliver by his coat.

I swam to the entrance of the cave. I climbed onto the cave floor and pulled Oliver up.

I stopped for a moment to check for the bullet wound. Thankfully the bullet had only hit his arm, but he was loosing blood rapidly, and his head was also bleeding from the fall.

I heard a noise from behind me and I turned around to see a completely different crew in front of me.

"What's happened to him?" asked the one in the lead

"What's it to you?" I snapped, the last thing I needed was more people trying to kill me, I needed Oliver to get back onto the Pearl.

"Well it would do since Oliver's our captain" said the man, to my surprise he started to laugh.

"You're…your captain? You mean you're…your all from…from The…The Star Maker?" I stuttered

"That's right missy, so if you could hand us our captain we'll be on our way"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"He's injured, he needs to get onto my ship, he can't go with you yet" I said, tears streaming down my face. I was loosing Oliver to this crew and to death all in one.

I couldn't let that happen. I ignored the gasped of the other crew as I stood up, hauled Oliver to his feet, supported him first, then much to the crew's surprise, I lifted him onto my shoulder and carried him out of the cave.

I didn't stop to look back until we were safely on the Pearl.

I made sure Oliver was bandaged up, and put him in the cabin currently containing Elizabeth and told Ben to look after him.

I rushed back to Oliver's 'crew'

"Ahh there you are, now what's your name?" asked who I believed was Oliver's first mate.

"Sparrow, Lily Sparrow" I said

"Oh yeah!" he cried. "Apologies Miss Sparrow, I should have known, by your corset, fitting colour by the sounds of it, red, for blood, it is a fight that's going on in there?"

"Yes it is, what's your name?" I asked, pointedly looking into his eyes.

"Sam, Sam Cooper" replied 'Sam'

"And you're the first mate on the Star Maker?"

"Got it in one"

"well I wish I could say that it's a pleasure to meet you, but my friends and father are currently in a 'till death' battle and your trying to take my Oliver away from me" I stated rather coldly.

"Your Oliver?" chuckled Sam

"Yes, we're together, have been for a while now"

"Well he has been busy hasn't he lad's?" said Sam, turning to his crew. They chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Shut up" I spat.

"I want you to help us, we're winning already but there's just one obstacle, I have a plan and I need you to follow it" I explained.

Well here goes nothing.


	15. Death and Anxiousness

Chapter 15

Sam and the rest of Oliver's crew seemed willing to help us when I had told them of my 'plan'.

I lead them to where the fight was and watched them go charging in. as they did this I slipped away into the shadows and made my way towards Barbossa.

I'd wipe his smug look off his face once and for all.

I smirked when I saw the look of surprise on everyone's face when Oliver's crew started bashing away at the rest of Barbossa's crew.

Slipping on a gold bird shaped figure, I gasped rather loudly. Afraid that I had drawn attention to myself, I instinctively dropped to my stomach so that Barbossa couldn't see me at the bottom of the treasure pile.

After a few seconds I decided no one would be looking at me. I stood up very slowly and warily. I could see Barbossa at the top of the treasure but he had his back to me.

I tried my hardest to climb without making a noise. My muscles started to ache with the tension building inside of me. Each stop caused me to be more out of breath, through anticipation, strain and adrenaline.

When I reached the top I smirked as I pulled out my sword. I dug it into Barbossa's shoulder, drawing blood.

As he screamed in pain and turned around to face me, I snapped the chain holding the medallion around his neck and smeared his blood all over it. I couldn't help but laugh as I watched the gold turn red, blood red.

"NO!" he screamed as he realised what I was doing.

"Oh yes!" I replied and I threw the medallion into the chest.

Barbossa's face paled when I turned to face him.

"It's a shame your last feeling will be pain" I said smugly.

Just to make sure he knew he wouldn't be coming alive ever again, I shot the monkey that was perched on the edge of the chest.

The monkey let a shriek as it fell into the chest.

"Jack!" Barbossa shouted, he tried to stand up to tend to his last hope of being alive, but he stopped abruptly. His shoulder was evidently giving him nothing but grief.

"Face it Barbossa! Your last minutes are here!" I yelled. I looked down to see that Barbossa's crew were finally all dead, I flashed Dad, Will and all the others a grin to tell them that I knew what I was doing.

"Well those last minutes will be spent making sure your life comes to an end Sparrow!" Barbossa yelled, he drew his sword and tried to stab my chest.

"That's Miss Sparrow to you! You bastard!" I parried his blow and attempted to turn the fight round so I was the attacker and he was the defender.

"Apologies, _Miss_ Sparrow" Barbossa corrected himself. He caught me off guard as I slipped on yet another gold figure, he pushed me backwards with the hilt of his sword and I lost my footing. I started to fall.

As I was falling I grabbed onto Barbossa's boots, if I was going down, he was going with me. We both landed in the water at the bottom of the treasure pile.

I started to swim towards the land but I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I turned around to see blood emerging from my leg, and Barbossa holding up his sword and grinning.

"Bastard!" I shouted and I turned to stab him. Before I could, I felt something hard behind me and I realised I had floated into the land.

I splashed Barbossa to give me time to scramble up, as I did this I heard Barbossa spluttering behind me. I only had to put my other foot onto the floor when I heard Dad shouting.

"LILY LOOK OUT!" he cried.

Before I could 'look out' I felt a tight grip on my ankle and I was being dragged back into the water. Time seemed to slow down as I was falling. I tried to reach out to Marty, who was nearest to me, but at that point I found my head had gone below the water.

I tried to scramble back up but I felt two strong hands pushing me further and further under. I tried to get back up but Barbossa's hands were too strong. I tried to hold my breath for as long as I could, but soon I had to give in to the darkness.

**Jack's POV**

I watched as Barbossa and Lily fell into the water. I desperately wanted to dive in a fish her out, almost as desperately, I wanted to ring Barbossa's neck, feel his life drain from him and feel his body turn cold.

I was dragged from my thoughts when I heard Lily shout at Barbossa.

"Bastard!" she yelled. She was very good at yelling; even when she was a baby she had had a good set of lungs on her.

The next thing I knew, Barbossa had pushed Lily into the water and Lily was trying to swim away. Barbossa cut her leg with his sword. I tried to run towards him but Will, Gibbs and Marty stopped me.

"Cap'n" said Gibbs "leave the girl be, I think she'd want to do this on her own"

"Move Gibbs!"

"He's right Jack" said Will. Great. I had to watch while my daughter was struggling in a fierce battle to the death.

I smiled when I saw Lily get out of the water and Barbossa was behind her. My smile turned upside down when I saw Barbossa reach out to her.

"LILY LOOK OUT!" I yelled as loud as I could. I saw Lily try to turn but Barbossa pulled her in the water anyway. I saw her head go under but she never came back up.

My breathing sped up rapidly and a lump got stuck in my throat. I watched while Barbossa held her head down. How I longed for Barbossa to fall over and die and for my little girls head to re-emerge from the water, with her grin on her face.

"Look Sparrow! Say goodbye to your daughter! It's a shame really, I nearly had my way with her, and if she wasn't such a stubborn wench I would have!" Barbossa said to me.

"What would you have thought of daddy's little girl then eh Jack?" he continued.

In blind rage I pushed Will over so he would get off me and pulled out my sword, the images of Lily lying on a cold hard floor with Barbossa's hands running all over her made me sick, I ran as fast I could and raised me sword.

"BARBOSSA! YOU BASTARD! GO TO HELL!" I yelled I plunged my sword into his head, his chest, his abdomen, everywhere I could reach.

I watched as blood came pouring out of Barbossa's mouth, he fell into the water, but Lily never re-surfaced. Without thinking I dove into the water. I could see gold glistening on the bottom of the water but Lily's pale face caught my eye. She had her eyes closed and I feared for the worst.

I pulled Lily back onto the floor and dragged her towards Will and the others.

"Lily!" Anamaria gasped, she ran over to us and checked her over, listening for breathing and checking for Lily's chest rising and falling.

"Your really lucky Jack" she said, after what seemed like hours, but it was probably only seconds.

"Why?" I spluttered

"She's breathing, but only just, we need to get out of here" she replied.

"Right"

I turned to face the other crew that joined us; I had no idea who they were.

"Who are you?" I asked one of them.

"Cooper, Sam Cooper" he replied. "We're the crew of the Star Maker and Captain Oliver Watson"

"Ah" I replied, that would explain why they were here.

**So... so far i have Elizabeth, Oliver and Lily unconcious, right? Barbossa is finally definately dead (woo woo!) and his little monkey Jack wont be coming back for him! please review! i can take critisism so just tell me what you think!**


	16. Awake

disclaimer: i haven't been putting disclaimers on this story like i should have done so here goes; i do not own anything from Pirates Of the Caribbean, if i did i would be rich and i'm not.

Chapter 16

We dragged Lily, along with the rest of the injured crew members, back to the Pearl. I put Lily in the same cabin that she had put Oliver and Elizabeth in. Will was by Elizabeth's side all of the next day and only moved to eat. I was naturally by Lily's side, but I was the Captain and I couldn't be with her all day, I had to tend to my ship.

We sailed with the Star Maker and the two crews had become quite friendly. We were on our way to Tortuga. The pirate haven. If any of the crew, Lily, Oliver, or Elizabeth didn't wake up by then, then at least the doctors in Tortuga won't mind nursing pirates.

The crew had made a full recovery, including the injured ones so we were back on top of things and were just waiting for the rest of the injured to wake up.

We had tended to Elizabeth's head and Oliver's bullet wound, but Lily was different, as usual. She had become unconscious because she nearly drowned, we couldn't do anything for that so we just had to wait for her to wake up.

"JACK!" I heard my name being called from somewhere on the ship. I have the helm to Gibbs and followed the voice. I ended up at the cabin where Lily and the rest of them were.

My heart was pounding as I walked through the door. Something could have happened to Lily, she could be awake, or she could have gone for good. Hoping that the latter wouldn't be so, I found the owner of the voice. It was Will.

He was holding Elizabeth's hand and grinning, I looked at Elizabeth's face and my eyes were met with blinking _awake _brown eyes. Elizabeth was awake!

"Look" said Will, as I walked towards them.

"She's awake" I said, as if confirming his wish.

"I know isn't it great?" Will said. I looked down at Elizabeth; she smiled up at me weakly as she had only just woken up.

"Hi…Jack" she managed to get out.

"Hi Elizabeth, feeling ok?" I asked her. She nodded in reply and then went to sleep. Will looked at me worriedly.

"she'll be fine Will, she's only just woken up from being hit round the head with a sword, she's bound to be very tired, give her a few more days and she'll be as good as new" I told him.

I looked at Oliver; he was still unconscious, as was Lily.

"Give them time Jack, they'll come round soon enough" said Will, I wondered how he knew what I was thinking.

"Yeah" I mumbled before walking out of the cabin and back to the helm. When I got there, Anamaria and Gibbs were talking.

"Jack?" asked Gibbs, he let go of the helm so I could take over.

"What's the news so far?" asked Anamaria. She had been just as anxious as me about all this so far.

"Elizabeth's woken up" I replied. I watched as Anamaria and Gibbs both grinned at each other.

"And the other two?" asked Gibbs

"Same" I replied half-heartedly. Their faces dropped again.

"They'll come round" said Gibbs, as if he was trying to tell himself that and not me.

"Yeah" agreed Anamaria, she nodded her head repeatedly.

"Sure" I mumbled and they walked away, they were probably going to see Will and Elizabeth.

I closed my eyes for a second, imagining Lily arguing with me once again about how I didn't trust her to go off into Tortuga on her own even though she knew how to handle herself and men who would try it on with her. It was true, but I knew I should trust her more, she was more or less, grown up now, and I had to admit she does look beautiful, but the problem was that men in Tortuga would notice that as well.

And then there's the corset thing. I don't know why she does that, usually corsets go _under_ shirts. But Lily wasn't having any of it when she discovered that she thought she looked decent wearing it like that. Such a stubborn girl. I haven't a clue where she gets it from, _wink, wink. _

**Lily POV**

Darkness. It felt like all I knew was darkness. I felt a sudden jolt arise in my body and I sat up, gasping for breath. This new light was blinding to me. Unless… unless I was dead, unless I was heaven, I've heard all about the white light people see when they die, yes that was it, I was dead.

I looked around and heard a voice.

"Lily?" the voice said. It sounded familiar. I looked around and saw Will, he was by Elizabeth and she was in a bed.

"Will?"

"Oh thank God, Lily!" he stood up and embraced me.

"Am I dead Will?" I asked timidly.

"No, no you're not dead, thank heavens you're not dead!"

"But why is it so bright in here?" I felt stupid for asking this question.

"Well it's the middle of the day, and we're in the middle of the ocean, all the curtains and doors are open so that's probably why" answered Will.

"Oh" then I remembered everything that went on in the cave. Oliver.

"Oliver?" I asked to thin air, hoping I might get a reply.

"He's umm…he's still unconscious, but we got the bullet out and covered the wound so we are just waiting for him to wake up" said Will.

"Can I see him?"

"He's right there" Will pointed to where Oliver was laying on a bed; he had a bandage on his arm. I got up and started to walk. I felt dizzy but shook it off and sat on the chair next to Oliver's bed. I took his hand and stroked it gently, as if coaxing him to wake up.

"I'll go get Jack" muttered Will as he walked out of the cabin.

In less than a minute Dad came running in and bounding towards me.

"DAD!" I shouted, I felt like I hadn't seen him in a year.

"LILY!" he replied, he hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe. When he let go he started to speak.

"Don't you ever do that to me again luv, you hear me!"

"I hear you Da'"

"Good"

"Good"

"Good"

I could have carried on all day arguing with Dad but I noticed my corset had been taken off and I only had a shirt on my top half. I went to get another one and Dad had obviously noticed because he shouted after me.

"I don't know why you bother with those corsets Lily!"

I ignored him and went to my cabin. I picked out a blue corset and put it on. Then I went straight back to Oliver in the other cabin. I took up 'my' seat and took his hand in mine. I was mumbling to Oliver, begging him to wake up, so Dad and Will couldn't hear, but just loud enough so the sound of my voice travelled into Oliver's ear.

I had only been up a few minutes, but those few minutes were enough to feel like my heart was being slowly wrenched out, and the only cure was for Oliver to open his gorgeous eyes and let me hear him say that he loves me once again.

**please review!**


	17. Lily Watson Sparrow

Chapter 17

Another day passed and Oliver had still not awoken. I was in the cabin with Dad and Elizabeth. I had not let go of Oliver's hand, I even ate with one hand when I had to.

"Lily, just leave him be, he'll wake up soon" said Dad for the millionth time today.

"I've told you before Dad, I am NOT letting his hand go"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine, I'm going to the helm, I'll send Gibbs down to check on Oliver" said Dad finally, as he walked out the door.

"Fine!" I yelled after him, I always had to the last word.

"Lily?" asked Elizabeth, she walked up to me and stood behind my chair. She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I snapped. Everyone had been on Dad's side of the argument since I had vowed to stay next to Oliver until he woke up. Partly because Dad was their captain and partly because they thought I was being ridiculous. Well, if being in love was ridiculous, than indeed, I was.

"Let Gibbs check Oliver over now, like he does everyday" Elizabeth continued. I watched as Gibbs came in, as Elizabeth said, he had done this everyday since I woke up, I had made sure of it, I was _not_ about to let _my_ Oliver go without a fight.

"Lily, you'll have to go and eat something at sometime today, can't have you collapsing from hunger can we?"

"I'll eat when I feel like it Gibbs" I retorted.

"Lily" That was funny. I could have sworn Gibbs said my name, but he didn't open his mouth, and the voice seemed dim and raspy.

"Lily?" the voice repeated, turned to the source of this voice and to my delight I saw Oliver's eyes, open, and his hand reaching out for mine.

"Oliver!" I gasped, running back over to him and grabbing his hand. I kissed it repeatedly and couldn't stop grinning.

"Are you ok? How are feeling? Can I get you anything? Are you hurting...?" I began. i glared at Gibbs "You see, Gibbs, if I had gone just then, I would have missed this"

"Lily" said Oliver, a smile showed up weakly on his face. "Leave me be, get some rest, you look like you need it, and get some food down your throat" he said to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked, I didn't want to leave him.

"Aye" he said. I didn't need anymore than that simple word, I went out of the cabin, but I wasn't that far away to hear Gibbs say;

"So, she'll do what the lad says, but not what her friends and family say?"

"Aye" said Elizabeth. _Pirate_. I thought, as I noted Elizabeth's new, slacker language use.

I was ecstatic. He was awake!

I grabbed an apple from the nearest cupboards and ran back to Oliver. Before I entered the cabin I took a big bite of the apple and threw it overboard. I swallowed what was in my mouth and went inside.

I got in and noticed Gibbs and Elizabeth had gone. I found Dad and Oliver talking to each other in hushed tones.

"Dad?" I asked, afraid I was missing something.

"Luv" replied Dad; he grinned at me before whispering something into Oliver's ear.

"I will" replied Oliver to whatever Dad said.

"What are you two up to?" I asked as Dad walked past me. He stopped in mid-walk and turned to face me. He had a grin on his face.

"You'll see" he replied smugly, before I could register what he had said, he had exited the cabin.

"Lily?" said Oliver. He held out his hand for me to take it.

"Yes?" I asked, I hoped this wasn't going to be the end of us, I mean Dad could have been happy because 'his little girl' was staying with him and not with some other bloke.

"Lily, you know when Barbossa shot me?"

"Yes" I said shakily. _Get a grip on yourself Sparrow. _I thought to myself.

"All I could think about was you, what would happen to you, if you'd be ok, things like that" he said, he was struggling slightly, due to the fact he had just woken up and he had lost a lot blood. He was very pale.

"I would have been fine; nothing would have happened to me Oliver, what's brought all this on? Are you ok?" I said hurriedly, I was worrying.

"I'm fine, like I said; all I could think about was you, I was filled with regret, I thought I was as good as dead" he continued.

_Regret! _he had regrets about us, I'm sure of it.

"Regret" I squeaked.

"Aye, regret"

"But…but why?"

"Because I thought I'd never have a chance to do this" he said, he reached under the covers and when his hand resurfaced, I saw a box in his hand.

"Oliver?" I breathed. I didn't know what to think anymore. One minute he sounded like he was finishing it with me, the next he's pulling out a box from under the blankets. If I was right in thinking about what was in that box, I was about to become over the moon.

"Lily, I love you with all my heart, I lament not doing this sooner, but it's like I've been given a second chance, so I'm doing it, I only hope for the best" he said. He opened the box to reveal a ring.

It was beautiful, it had a silver band and had tiny black pearls encrusted in it. On top of the band was on larger black pearl.

"Lily Sparrow, will you marry me?" asked Oliver.

"OF COURSE I WILL!" I shouted, I leaped forward and hugged him so hard he couldn't breathe.

"YES YES YES YES YES!" I continued. I let go when I felt him gasping for air.

"Oh Lily" said Oliver. He had a big grin on his face.

"You said yes then" came a familiar voice from the doorway.

"DADDY!" I squealed like a seven year old. I never called my father 'daddy', not since I was about ten years old.

"_Daddy_" Father repeated.

"Don't push it" I said as I rushed up to him and gave him a huge hug. He patted me on the back.

"Well done, son" said Dad to Oliver, Oliver grinned back at him.

"I'll still be called Lily Sparrow" I decided.

"Oh" said Dad in a curious tone.

"I'll be called Lily Watson Sparrow" I continued. "Everyone recognises Lily _Sparrow_, Watson can be my cover name, it'll be safer for us and our children if I do it that way"

"Ch…chil…children!" exclaimed Dad, he had a shocked look on his face.

"Well…err…I mean…ummm…if we do…" I trailed off.

Well this is embarrassing.

"Right" said Dad in an unconvinced tone.


	18. Dancing And Talking Of Babies

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean characters; anyone unrecognisable in this story belongs to me.

I know this is a little bit late but in the last line of chapter 3 I mentioned Jack telling the others a story about Davey Jones. This probably led you all to believe that this story is set after dead man's chest, but it isn't, the story Jack was telling was the one about when Davey Jones helped Jack get the Pearl back from the depths, and about how his debt came about. Hope I cleared that up.

I think I'm one or two more chapters after this one, I think its time I brought this adventure to an end, but for those of you who love this story you'll be glad to hear that I am planning a sequel and we'll be following the characters as they take on marriage and a few other events… your just going to have to wait for it (hehehe)

Chapter 18

The news spread like wild fire about our wedding across the Pearl and the Star Maker.

The next day I woke up with a smile upon my face. I went to Oliver.

He had regained his usual rosy cheeks; his dark brown eyes had got their sparkle back. The dark circles round his eyes had gone overnight as well.

"How are you doing today Mr. Watson" I asked putting on a posh tone.

"A lot better thank you Miss Sparrow" he replied cheerily.

"Glad to hear it" I said. I sat on the chair next to him.

"You can get out of bed today if you wish" I said. How I longed to feel him behind me once more, the pair of us sat in the crows nest like before, looking toward the horizon, his arms wrapped around my waist with his soothing voice whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

"Aye" he answered, without warning he jumped out of bed, gave me a peck on the cheek and went out onto deck.

"Ok then" I said, slightly in shock of his abruptness.

I followed him and up and found him at the rail. He was gazing at his ship. I watched his eyes wander to a rope at the side of him that is used to swing onto other ships.

"Oh no you don't" I said, coming up to him and snatching the rope from his gaze.

"I couldn't if I tried, Lily; my strength isn't fully back yet" he explained. I let go of the rope.

"SAM!" I shouted to the Star Maker, I nearly laughed as I watched Sam's head pop up from behind the rail of the other ship.

"Aye!" he shouted. I motioned towards Oliver and watched as Sam's face held a grin.

"Oliver mate! Glad to see you again, when you're not half dead that is!"

"Aye!" shouted Oliver.

"we're coming aboard tonight Oliver, having us a little celebration I reckon, we heard about you and Lily, never thought I'd see the day!" said Sam.

"Neither did I" I whispered to myself. I think it hit me then.

I was getting married. I left Oliver talking to Sam and I had a burst of excitement and started dancing on the deck. I shut my eyes and carried on dancing. I moved up the deck, still with my eyes closed, I feared I would fall but I was too happy. I stopped hastily when I bumped into something firm, yet soft.

I opened my eyes and came face to face with Dad.

"What _are_ you doing?" he said.

"Dancing" I said, stating the obvious. I fiddled with my ring, twirling it round my finger.

"I could see that" Dad said rolling his eyes.

"hmm" I said awkwardly, I looked round the deck to see half of the crew, including Bill, Elizabeth and Will all looking at me, smirks on their faces.

"Back to work!" shouted Dad; I laughed as the crew rushed to get back to their duties.

"We're having a party tonight?" I asked Dad as we made our way back to the helm.

"Aye" he replied, turning the wheel slightly to the right.

"Why?" I asked stupidly.

"Well you're getting married Lily, I'd say that calls for _some sort_ of a celebration, don't you?" he asked me, he glanced at me for a second, but soon turned back as I glared at him.

I went to the galley where Bill, Will, Elizabeth, Anamaria, Gibbs, Marty and Cotton were sat.

"Hi" I said.

"Finished dancing?" asked Will. He grinned at me.

"Yes, thank you" I said, taking a seat next to Mr. Gibbs.

"Dont mention it" replied Will

"We heard the news" said Bill.

"I thought you might have" I said.

"When we kidnapped you I never thought you'd both end up getting married" he teased. I laughed slightly.

"Jack seems to be getting along with Oliver finely" stated Elizabeth.

"Yeah" agreed Will. "This one hasn't come close to having his head chopped off by a very angry Jack" he said.

"I know, I suppose it helps, to have a groom with a head" I replied.

"Course it would" said Marty.

"So when's the wedding?" asked Anamaria. Before I could answer Cotton's parrot spoke.

"Captain Sparrow loves wedding, drinks all around!" it squawked. We all laughed at it, even Mr. Cotton made some sort of noise.

"We haven't decided yet" I replied to Anamaria's question.

"It's too soon for them to have planned it all yet Anamaria" said Marty. He shut up when Anamaria gave him a nasty glare.

"It won't be long before Lily's waistlines expanding" stated Bill.

I stared at him in shock, lost for words.

"Bill!" gasped Elizabeth.

"What!" he replied "I thought you'd want someone for your little 'un to play with" he said pointedly.

I waited for Will or Elizabeth to disagree or protest but they didn't, instead they looked around at us sheepishly and blushed ever so slightly.

"Wait!" I exclaimed "you're… you're not…are you!" I finished. I looked at Elizabeth's stomach.

"No!" said Elizabeth.

"Are you sure?" asked Marty.

"We're sure" said Will "we have started trying for a baby, but we've had no luck"

"so Bill knew and we didn't" I said. I don't like not knowing things.

"Yes, we were going to tell everyone tonight at the party, but Bill had other ideas" explained Elizabeth.

We heard a loud thud on deck and we all looked up at the ceiling.

"That'll be Oliver's crew" I explained.

"Aye, that's reason enough for rum!" exclaimed Gibbs as we all made our way out of the galley.

"Drink up me hearties yo ho!" squawked Cotton's parrot as we clambered up to the deck. We all laughed at it yet again.


	19. What To Do Next And Brawling

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from pirates of the Caribbean

Chapter 19

"_Drink up me hearties yo ho!" squawked Cotton's parrot as we clambered up to the deck. We all laughed at it yet again. _

"Lily!" shouted Oliver from the other side of the deck. He was stood with Sam. I walked over to them.

"Hi" I said

"Hello Lily, pleasure to meet you again" said Sam, giving me a false bow.

"Same to you, Sam" I replied, I put one foot behind the other and dipped, giving him my best false smile.

"Miss Sparrow, I meant to tell you when we first met, but now will do…"

"Oh and what's that?"

"You seem to have misplaced your corset" he answered, he looked at my corset pointedly.

"Aww, leave it be Sam, I like it" said Oliver before I could reply.

"Thanks Oliver, it's good that you like it, because even if you didn't, I wouldn't go changing the way I dress, this is how I'm recognised and feared throughout the Caribbean"

"Yeah, that and the fact that you're the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow" pointed out Sam. I swear if he wasn't Oliver's friend, he wouldn't be standing right now.

"Shut up Cooper" I warned, I turned to walk away, but Oliver grabbed my wrist.

"Lily, he was only joking" he said

"Don't you think I know that? I don't like being the centre of jokes Oliver; you might want to remember that for the future" I said.

I glared at him and he let me go, I strode over to the Pearl's crew. Right now I didn't want to be with Oliver's crew.

"Everything alright?" asked Elizabeth, she looked behind me to look at Oliver and Sam, who had now joined the rest of Oliver's crew, Oliver was probably catching up on everything with them, he was their captain after all.

"Great" I replied. I picked up a bottle of rum and had drunk it all in a few seconds, I picked up another bottle.

"Aiming to get drunk tonight Lily?" asked Bill, he raised his bottle to me.

"You betcha" I replied as I raised my bottle.

"I'll join you" said Dad, he sat down next to me and from the smell of him, I'd say he had already had around five bottles, but it would take more than that to get _my_ father drunk.

"To getting drunk!" said Anamaria and we all raised our bottles.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Not long later Oliver, his crew, and the Pearl's crew were all drunk and we were all singing.

"YO HO YO HO A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME!"

"I love this song!" I giggled.

"So do I!" replied Bill, Dad, Elizabeth, Will, Anamaria, Marty, Gibbs, Richard and Ben all together, Cotton just nodded and grinned at us. We were very drunk.

"WE'RE DEVILS AND BLACK SHEEP AND REALLY BAD EGGS!"

"Really bad eggs!" shouted Dad

"DRINK UP ME HEARTIES YO HO!"

"Yo ho!" sang Elizabeth, we all started to laugh as the song finished. Will kissed Elizabeth on the cheek and I grabbed Oliver's arm, pulled him towards me and gave him a deep, meaningful, passionate kiss. In front of my Dad.

I felt a tapping on my shoulder. I turned to see Dad staring at us, his fingers just above my shoulder.

"Umm…err…don't… don't do that" he said drunkenly.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Oliver and Dad.

"How do you mean?" Oliver slurred.

"I mean when we're married, I want to stay on the Pearl but you've got the Star Maker"

"Oh" replied Oliver.

"Well why don't you two live on the Pearl and the Star Maker can sail beside us, call it our own little fleet if you will" said Dad. Brilliant

"Yes! That's it! Shall we do that Oliver?"

"Yes, yes it sounds ok to me" replied Oliver. It wasn't long before he was asleep.

"How many bottles of rum did he have?" asked Gibbs

"More than enough" I replied. "Oh well, more for me!" I rushed to get a bottle of rum.

"She takes after you in so many ways Jack" said Elizabeth.

"Well at least you're drinking that rum, instead of _burning it_" replied Dad, Elizabeth drunkenly glared back at him.

"That could be rearranged Jack" said Elizabeth dangerously.

"You wouldn't dare" I said.

"She would" said Will.

"Aye, she always was a determined little lass, even when I was on the voyage to Port Royal with her she always knew and got what she wanted" said Gibbs, taking a sip out of his bottle.

Elizabeth stood up, picked up as many rum bottles as she could and scurried over to the rail of the ship.

"Elizabeth?" said Bill worriedly. "Don't do it!"

"Say bye to your rum Jack!" giggled Elizabeth. She dangled a bottle over the side.

"NO GIVE IT BACK!" shouted Dad childishly.

She dropped it.

I looked at Dad as we heard the bottle splash into the sea below us. He looked like he could hit her. Will saw it too and rushed over to Elizabeth.

"Darling" he started, "don't drop any more of the lovely rum" clearly he was drunk as well.

_Splash _

"Save my rum!" shouted Dad as he rushed to the rail of the ship. This made Elizabeth jump and she dropped the bottles, half of them went into the sea, some of them dropped onto the floor and she was left holding just one bottle.

"The rum!" I cried. "Why is the rum gone!" I shouted

"Because Jack said I couldn't do it, so I did!" replied Elizabeth. Dad had a dark look in his eyes. I knew what he was looking at.

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted and ran towards the bottle of rum in Elizabeth's hand.

"It's _my_ rum!" shouted Elizabeth and she tucked it under her arm like a shield.

"Elizabeth!" shouted Will as he saw me, Dad, Gibbs and Anamaria charge at his wife for one bottle of rum. He got to her just in time to cover her and then we all charged into them both; we all dropped to floor, scrambling over each other to get to Elizabeth who was swearing loudly as we all tried to prise the rum from her hands.

"Its mine!" I shouted

"I paid for it so its mine!" Dad shouted

"Yes but I want it!" shouted Gibbs

"But I'm going to get it!" shouted Anamaria

"I'm the one holding it so I should have it!" shouted Elizabeth from underneath the pile of struggling pirates.

"Elizabeth what have you started!" shouted Will, he was laughing.

I tried to remove any obstacle in my way as I tried to get closer to Elizabeth, I grabbed hold of Will's leg which was randomly swaying and kicking in the air, I pulled it back and put it to the side and then shoved Gibbs and Dad out of the way.

"How much you betting on Jack to get the rum?" asked Richard from the side, he, Bill, Marty, Cotton and Ben were all sat watching at us in amusement. Everyone else was surprisingly asleep.

"I'll bet a shilling that Jack gets it" said Bill.

"I'll put a shilling on Lily" said Marty

"My money's on Elizabeth keeping hold of it" said Ben

"Jack loves rum! Jack loves rum!" squawked Cotton's parrot

"Your money's on Jack? Cotton?" asked Richard, Cotton nodded.

"I'll put a shilling on Jack to get it, he's determined enough" said Richard.

So with Richard, Bill and Cotton, thinking that Dad was going to get this last bottle of rum, I was more determined than ever, he could not win me!

I eventually got to the bottom of the pile and lead next to Elizabeth who was hiding the rum and her head from being broken in the struggle.

"Elizabeth" I whispered

"Lily?" she asked me, slightly looking up

"Give me the rum"

"No!"

"Give it to me Elizabeth!"

"No Lily! I want it!"

"I'll make you give it back"

"No!"

That's it. I started to tickle her and she thrashed about screaming and giggling

"Get off me Lily!" she shouted, I took this as my chance and prised it form her hands

"I got it!" I yelled, and I ran to the side where the other's were, apparently the strugglers hadn't heard me because they were still fighting.

"Alright every one, Lily got it so give me the money" said Marty, he held out his hands. "Thanks Lily" he said.

"Don't mention it" I replied and I opened the rum and polished it off. We spent the next ten minutes laughing at the others who were now fighting each other for nothing.

**please read and review!**


	20. A Pirate's Life For Us

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean, but I sure as hell wish I did!

This will be the last chapter in the first of the I'm Lily SparrowSavvy? series. I am writing the sequel when I have finished this and I plan to have it up by Wednesday at the latest. I'd like to thank everyone for their support and reviews, they have really helped.

Chapter 20

"_Don't mention it" I replied and I opened the rum and polished it off. We spent the next ten minutes laughing at the others who were now fighting each other for nothing. _

The next morning I woke up, surprisingly without a hangover. I was in a reasonably good mood.

I went up on deck to find father standing at the helm, Gibbs and Anamaria were in the background arguing over something. I looked up at the crows nest to find Will and Elizabeth talking up there, Bill, Richard, Marty, Cotton and Ben had become good friends within their own little group and they were at the rail of the ship talking to Sam, John, Peter and Matthew, who were at the rail of the Star Maker.

"Alright Lily?" said Sam from the other ship.

"Aye" I answered and I went to see what Elizabeth and Will were up to.

I climbed the rigging and admired the view. Once I had clambered up to Will and Elizabeth they studied me for a second before Will began to speak

"You ok this morning Lily?"

"Aye, you?"

"Yeah"

"What about you Elizabeth?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Just feeling a bit sick" replied

"Hangover?" I asked

"I don't think so…" she replied, she flashed ma a little grin.

I looked up at Will and saw that he too was grinning

"You're not pregnant are you!"

"I could be, I'm just waiting for a confirmation" she replied.

"Oh that's brilliant news!" I said, I leant over and gave them a big hug.

"What are we hugging about?" came Oliver's voice from behind us. He climbed further up and sat down beside us.

"Elizabeth's pregnant!" I exclaimed, I obviously said it too loud because I heard cheers coming from the deck and Bill and the others were grinning up at us.

"Oh that's wonderful, congratulations" said Oliver "but you'd best hope for a lad, Will, you don't want Jack questioning your… umm…manliness" he said

"Oliver!" I said slapping Oliver on his arm.

"What!" he said "it's only the truth!"

"It's ok Oliver, I know what you mean…Elizabeth, you better have a boy" said Oliver

"You know what Will, you should be grateful that we're even having a baby, let alone a boy, so just for that, I'm putting all my thoughts into having a girl" retorted Elizabeth. Her face went into concentration, as if she was thinking really hard about having a little baby girl.

Oliver and I went back down on the deck and I went straight to Dad.

"If Will has a girl, you _will_ be happy for him and you _won't_ make out like he's a eunuch, _ok_?"

"Eh?" he asked, he had a confused look on his face.

"I said _ok_!"

"ok, ok, I wont call Will a eunuch if he and his rum burning, rum dropping hooligan of a wife have a lil' lass"

"Good" I said

"What was all that in aid of?" he asked me before I left him to go and see what Oliver was up to.

"I know what you're like, and apparently so does Oliver" I replied. I walked off and joined Oliver at the front of the ship. Just below us was the Pearl's figurehead, the bird's wings only just visible.

"I love you" Oliver said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you too" I replied.

"I was talking with Sam and we've come to a decision about when we're married and living on the Pearl"

"And what's that" I asked, I lifted my head so I was facing him.

"I'll come back and forth between the Pearl and the Star Maker during the day and be captain of the Star Maker then, then at night, I'll stay on the Pearl and Sam will temporarily be captain when I'm away" he explained

"Oh ok" I said.

"Also…" he trailed off

"Also what?"

"I've spoken with Sam and Jack and they both agreed that we would have the wedding ceremony on the Star Maker and we'll have the reception on the Black Pearl, is that ok?"

"Yeah it's great; it would give me a proper chance to get to know your crew as well"

"Great" he replied.

"Oliver?"

"Lily?"

"We'll be ok right?"

"Yeah, sure we will…why?"

"it's just I don't want to lose you, you could die in a battle, or leave me, or we end up splitting up over something…"

"Lily, Lily listen to me, if I dies in battle, it would be a battle between me and my own mind over losing you, if I left you, even for a second, it would be to bring you back what you desired, if we split up, it would be only to cover more ground in finding treasure or during any of our adventures, ok?"

"Ok" I said, he sure did know how to reassure me"

A few hours later we were all sat in the galley having lunch.

"Well it's all kicking off now" said Bill

"Oh yeah?" asked Richard

"Well, Lily and Oliver are getting married, Elizabeth and Will are having a baby, and I've decided to stay on the Pearl" continued Bill

"You have?" asked Ben

"Yes" replied Bill

"Oh that's good" said Anamaria

"Aye" agreed Gibbs

"So it really is a pirate's life for us then eh?" said Dad.

"Aye! A pirate's life for us!" we all toasted to it and burst out giggling.

Those words rang through my head for the rest of the night.

A pirate's life for us!


End file.
